Spider-Man: Reimagined
by Tantricoverload5
Summary: In a world, where super heroes are long gone, but super villains still very much exist. Read on to find how an idiot teenager dressed in a spandex spider costume, armed only with his wit and spider powers, can jump start the modern age of superheroes. No OCs. This is my first story so please, no flames. R/R.
1. Unlikely hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this story. I am not being handed money for this. Please don't sue. I'm as poor as teenager spidey.**

' _Whe-where am I'_ A brunette teenager thought. He rubbed his eyes as he was standing in the middle of a dark abyss.

' _Wh-whoa. Where the hell is this?'_ He thought to himself. He was shocked and surprised to be waking up to that, because last night he was sleeping in his own room.

' _Peter Parker….'_ The abyss transformed into an old woman with a blind fold sitting on a throne that looks like a spider. She wore a red spandex outfit that the teenager couldn't even fully comprehend.

' _Wha-what do you want from me'_ Peter's stuttered reply came. The old lady merely chuckled softly until she voiced her reply

' _What makes you say I want anything from you? I'm only here to warn you Peter. The following months, survive that long_.' Said the old lady amusingly

' W-wa _it, What do you mean by that? I don't understand? What or whos going to test me'_ Peter retorted, clearly he was confused about the old lady's warning.

'Good luck _Peter, time is running out.'_ Was all that the Old lady said before a man in a victorian suit attacked her. The image dissapeared along with the Old lady. Although it was replaced by a ringning sound. It began to ring even lou _der_ until Peter couldn't take it anymore

' _So this is gonna be one of those days huh.'_ Was all Peter said before he woke up.

" _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG"_

" Agggghhhhh! Wha-" Peter exclaimed as he sat up his bed clearly shocked and scared by the dream he got.

" Oh, it's just my alarm clock." Peter muttered to himself as he c _licked_ the stop button.

" Ughh, I should really stop watching Doctor who marathons at night." Groaned Peter. He quickly stood up from the bed and folded his red and blue bed sheet (because he messed it up pretty badly by twisting and turning at night.) and removed his red Pyjama/Pajama top.

"Ughh. What is it with me and red and blue." Peter grumbled to no one in particular as he removed his blue Pyjama/Pajama bottom. He then dressed up into his normal clothes (Blue jacket with black T-shirt underneath, brown slacks and red sneakers) and checked the time on his alarm clock, It read 7:05.

" Woah, for once, I didn't wake up late." Peter said in relief as he took one last look at himself at the mirror. His chestnut brown hair was in an acceptable position (to him atleast) his scrawny body was still scrawny, and his light brown eyes were a bit red 'Proably due to my late night sleep.' Peter thought .'Not bad for a sixteen year-old, I guess' Peter thought , And last but not least, wait, where was his glasses.

" Oh wait, I forgot ny bag and my glasses."

Peter quickly got his glasses on top of his desktop computer along with his Samsung Galaxy Grand Prime phone. He quickly scanned at the items in his room and got his bag beneath his bed and got out of his room in record speed.

Peter was a 16 year old boy who lived with his Aunt and Uncle. The reason for this was because he was orphaned by his parents at an early age for some undisclosed reasons. He lived in Forest Hills, Queens, Manhattan. Peter is also a **very** intelligent boy. So smart in fact, that he was able to skip two grades ahead and is now a senior high School student. Although, that doesn't nessesarily mean that life is all sunshines and rainbows for him

As Peter walked down stairs hurriedly he smelled fresh bacon and eggs he thought 'Thank God, I think uncle Ben's cooking today. I can't handle anymore of Aunt May's burnt creations.

Don't get him wrong , his Aunt was a good cook, As long as the ingredients didn't include cooking oil and it wasn't cooked on a frying pan. Otherwise though, she's good at baking and boiling and putting Thanksgiving dinner in an oven.

' Speaking of Aunt May….' Peter thought with a smile as he saw his Aunt drinking a cup of coffee whilst glaring at the back of his Uncle, as if trying to burn a hole through him.

"You know Ben, if you let me cook this time, I might consider giving you treat tonight…." A voice said, a bit seductively. This voice was coming from a blonde woman who had pale blue eyes . She stood at 5'9" and was around her later 30s and early 40s, although she looks like she just hit 30 because she looks very attractive. She was Peter's Aunt May.

"Nice try May. But the power of hunger outweighs the power of boners." Said another sarcastic voice. This time coming from a male voice. He was Peter's Uncle Ben. He stood at 5'11" had chestnut brown hair (with a few white hairs sticking out) and dark brown eyes to go with it. He wasn't anywhere near as attractive as his wife, but he was still decent. He looked like he was around his mid to late 30s.

Seeing as Aunt May calming technique # 1 didn't work (which was making her a cup of coffee), Peter quickly performed the Aunt May calming technique # 3. Flattering.

"What's the most beautiful woman in Queens doing right now?" Peter said with the maximum amount of charmingness in his voice.

" Oh you know trying to see if glaring at her husband will get him to let her cook breakfast." Aunt May said with an equal amount of sarcasm in her voice.

" May, honey, no offense but the last time you cooked breakfast you nearly burned down the house and prevented Peter from going to school, and you were cooking SPAM , which, might I add very hard to burn, let alone set on fire." Uncle Ben said amusingly while still cooking. This only got Aunt May to glare at her husband even harder. Peter just gulped and thought that this wouldn't end well.

"Oh yeah well—" Aunt May started before she was interrupted by the sound of the toaster finishing the toast.

" May , be a dear and get the toast from the toaster. Oh and Peter, do you like sunny side up or scrambled eggs?" Uncle Ben said, looking back at Peter. All he got was a 'you're dead' gesture. That is, until Aunt May turned around with a plate full of toast.

" Oh ah,um, sunny side-up please." Peter said quickly before Aunt May could see what he was doing.

As soon as his aunt set the plate full of toast on the table, Peter quickly grabbed two toasts as he he knew what was about to happen. Aunt May anger eating.

" Ah May, please save some for me-" Uncle Ben was cut off by his spouse.

" No toast for you! Oh and you're sleeping on the couch too." Aunt May said bossily as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?! But why? I've been good!" The shocked Uncle Ben shouted as he nearly dropped the plate full of bacon and eggs. Peter knew better than to interrupt them when they were fighting, but he needed his lunch/and/or lunch money from them before Aunt May beats/shouts/hurls stuff at his uncle. So, he decided to step into the line of fire.

" Ah um Aunt may , Uncle Ben, I need either lunch or some money for school today." Peter said meekly.

" Wooden shelf, 2nd cabinet, besides the Captain America bobblehead." Aunt May replied sharply at Peter. He quickly went to get the wad of 1 dollar bills on the shelf and with a burst of speed got from the kitchen to the front door in seconds. But before he could touch the door handle, Uncle Ben appeared next to him with an equally impressive amount of speed.

"Ah May, I'll go and take Peter to school today, is that okay with you Peter?" Uncle asked peter with a pleading tone.

Peter just sighed and said:" Uh, yeah, sure Uncle Ben, I mean, I'm too early for the school bus anyway."

Aunt May just narrowed her eyes at them and replied:" Fine, go. But this isn't over Ben, not by a long shot.

" Y-yes dear." Uncle Ben replied with a gulp as he and Peter dissappeared from the doorway.

Once they were gone Aunt May grinned and pulled a seat and sat on it with her feet on the table. She grabbed a piece of bacon from Uncle Ben's plate and ate it.

" Ahh , works everytime." Aunt May said as she turned on the kitchen's TV.

" _Breaking News, there has been another hostage situation at New York's Central bank at Midtown Manhattan. The criminal known as 'Electro' has struck once again ._ Said the male news reporter.

" _On the scene we have Whitney Chang .Whitney what happened down their?" Asked the news reporter_

" _Thank you Chad, Captain George Stacy has officially stated that this 'meta human' named Electro has broken into the bank by sheer force. We now return to you Chad." Said Whitney_

" _Thank you Whitney. That's all the time we-"_

Aunt May turned off the TV after that. She frowned and thought ' What has happened to this city'

" Phew, that was close. Thankfully the situation didn't escalate quickly." Uncle Ben said with relief as he rode his old red Ford Mustang through the streets of Manhattan. Peter just looked at him and said:

"Yeah, and whose fault was that?"

"Peter Benjamin Parker, it is far too early in the morning for you to sass me. I'll get more than enough of that from your Aunt when I get home. And if I remember correctly, you have a field trip today, it would be a shame if you don't make it their." Uncle Ben said threatiningly. Peter just sighed and replied with

"Fine although you do know that you left Aunt May at home. Alone. With the gasoline. And the rest of the bacon and eggs. Right?" His Uncles eyes bulged out of their sockets as if he just realized that.

" Crap. I forgot, atleast we're nearly at you're school, then I can FF7 my way back home." Uncle Ben said.

"Which FF7? Final Fantasy 7 or Fast & the Furious 7?" inquired Peter. Uncle Ben just slapped him at the back of his head .

" Use your head genius, we're in a car, now think carefully which of the two is it." Answered Uncle Ben sarcastically as he stopped in front of Peter's school, Midtown HighSchool.

"yeah yeah, I get, thanks Uncle Ben. Goodbye and goodluck. Oh and before I forget, the fire extinguisher is under my bed."

" Okay kiddo, goodbye."

Peter gave his uncle one last smile, and then he got out of the car.

It was still pretty early in the morning so the school bus that was going to take them on their fieldtrip to Oscorp was still away fetching the other students, meaning Peter's bullies were still away, and he probably won't get beat up/hassled/victimized _yet_.

As he went in his classroom only a few people were present. Thankfully though, some of them were his friends.

"Hey, Peter, you're pretty early for today." A teenager with red conrows for hair said. He was a caucasian male, around the height of 5'8", and was fairly skinny, although Peter was still scrawnier. He wore a lime green vest that looked like it was made out of wool, underneath it was a brown t-shirt. As for his lower body, he wore brown slacks and a pair of brown sneakers _' Atleast I think they look like sneakers."_ Thought Peter.

" Lemme guess, you're Aunt scared the living crap out of you and you're Uncle didn't she?" A female teenager snarkily said. She was of Asian descent, about 5'5" tall, and was pretty slim. She was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with yellow lower body wear consisted skin-tight jeans and a pair of heels (with very low inclination). Oh, and she also had a pair of glasses like Peter.

"Good morning guys. Yeah, right on the money, Cindy. Oh and did you good on you're physics test Harry?

" Oh , for my standards it went well. For my _Dad's_ standards it was unacceptable, A-, seriously." Harry said with an eyeroll

Cindy then started to copy Harry's posture and voice as she said: " _Hey dad, I just got an A- from my physics test. Can you start to love me now? I heard the Park has nice weather today. Maybe we can play ball or something."_

By now Peter had removed his glasses and put it in his jacket's pocket, his posture turned into that of a gentleman's as he spoke with firmness.

" _Son,"_ Peter then paused and narrowed his eyes as Cindy fake shuddered into his gaze. " _I am sorely dissapointed with your grades. We are Osborns! We are the absolute best. We are not bested by an orphaned bastard_ like _that Peter Parker kid or that foolish immigrant, Cindy Moon!_ " _Peter cha_ raded along with Cindy. But that was the point where Harry stopped the two of them.

" Har dee har har, guys,having fun messing with a guy with daddy issues?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think he's had enough Pete. So are you to bozos excited for our fieldtrip today?" Inquired Cindy once she stopped laughing.

"I'm ,like, sooooooo excited. I've never been to Oscorp before." Harry said with an exagerrated sarcasm-laced voice. Peter and Cindy just rolled their eyes at Harry's reply.

"Well I for one—" Peter started, but he was interrupted by a loud ringing sound indicating that it was time for class, but for those who were going to the fieldtrip, there was an announcement.

" _Attention all 4_ _th_ _year highschool students, please report to the parking lot of the school. I repeat all 4_ _th_ _year highschool students, please report to the parking lot of the school. Thank you very much that is all."_ Announced a monotone voice from the classroom and hallway speakers.

" Well that's our cue." Cindy said.

"That's the most cliché' thing I've heard you say." Peter replied while shaking his head.

Harry just sighed exasperatedly and announced: " Alright you two, it's too early for your flirting sessions."

Both Cindy and Peter blushed and just went out of the room quietly.

Peter & his friends arrived at the school's parking lot along with a bunch of other students from other sectionns. There were only three school buses at the parking lot, and there were about 92 students . There were labels on the school buses per each section, A,B, and C.

"Oh, theres the school bus with A!" Peter exclaimed to his friends.

"I would say good eye, but that's not true is it?" Cindy replied hastily as she and Harry quickly followed Peter.

" Hahaha. But seriously though guys, we should really hurry up now. We don't want to be stuck in the middle seats of the school bus." Harry spoke out. They passed/bumped/ weaved through the crowd of students receiving a few responses of "F*ck you", "Watch where you're going four eyes.", " Watch it, jerk."

Finally they arrived next to school bus A. There was a short line in front of it with the teacher standing next to the bus' doorway.

' _Probably asking for permssion slips.'_ Peter thought. His silent hunch was proven correct , because a few moments later, Peter himself was ordered by the class' teacher to give the permission slip. Peter fumbled his backpack looking for it. And after a few moments he gave his signed permission slip to the teacher.

After he entered the school bus, he saw that the backseat still wasn't taken.

' _Woah, that's shocking, usually the backseat was the first to be seated on.'_ Peter thought. He looked at the students who were already seated, they were all so quiet. In fact , too quiet."  
' _Oh great, there's probably a prank at the back seat. Too bad. I guess Harry, Cindy, and I won't be sitting together then. Cuz each seat can only hold two people at once."_ Peter silently deduced. He quickly found a seat two rows away from the backseat and signaled for his friends to go near him.

"Pete, why didn't you sit at the back it's perfect there." Harry whispered quietly.

for a few seconds until she beamed in realization.

" Ahhh. Ok. I get what you're saying Pete. I'll go sit across from you guys." Cindy whispered back at them with a grin.

" What does she mean by-" Harry's response was cut short by Peter who just _shhh_ ed him and pointed at one poor unsuspecting student.

"Look carefully at what's going to happen to Richard Rider over there."

Harry looked back from his seat to watch the student named Richard Rider sit down at the backseat. The moment he sat down a noisy POP sound came from under his seat. The poor student was so shocked that he jumped up and hit his head on the roof of the school bus.

"Hahahahahahaha." The students inhabitting the the school bus laughed and pointed at poor Richard Rider who just glared at them in response.

"Ooooohhh. So that's what you were talking about. How did you know?" Harry asked Peter.

" When you get bullied and pranked by Flash and his friends all the time, you learn to be paranoid." Peter answered with a grin.

"Speaking of Flash, where is he?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Peter stood from his seat and quickly looked around the school bus.

"Ahh. I found him. Luckily, he's in front. Along with Kong and Ionello. " Peter answered back.

" That's good. The three stooges are far away from us." Peter just chuckled in response.

" Alright, students just settle down now. We're going to start our fieldtrip and go to Oscorp. –sigh- I don't get paid enough for this shit." Announced the teacher.

"Finally." Peter said with excitement.

" Okay you little bastards. We're here. So get your filthy asses out of this bus now!" The teacher shouted out to the students in the bus, clearly having enough of their shenanigans.

"Two lines ya little sh*ts. If you're on the left side of the bus, left line. If you're on the right side, right line. Got that you idiots?" The teacher shouted, this time with a megaphone.

The students quickly filed out in two lines. After they stepped out of the bus, they were greeted by the sight of a humongous skyscraper. It's colors were mainly onyx black and green, and it had the word OSCORP on the upper-most levels.

"Put you're jaws back in you're mouths, the time for gaping is over." The teacher shouted again with the megaphone.

The students winced at the sound of the loud teacher's voice, for it was very annoying. Before they could say anything the teacher quickly marched up to Oscorp's front door. A single guard came to stop her. A very large and muscular one at that.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to see you're identification before you can enter Oscorp." The guard said gruffly.

"Oh, um, we're here for a fieldtrip." The teacher said clearly intimidated. She fumbled around with her purse. Until she found what she was looking for: A wad of permission slips. She then quickly handed it over to the guard.

" Um here it is Mr…" The teacher paused as if to ask for the guard's name.

"Grimm, . Thank you for your cooperation and welcome to Oscorp." The guard said , sounding irritated at the teacher.

The students quickly followed after t he teacher, the guard checking their names, using the permission slip as a reference point. The guard paused suddenly as he read a name.

"Johny Storm. Is their a Johny motherf*cking Storm here." Said the guard. He sounded as if he was gritting his teeth.

" Hey ben I'm right here. How's Alicia doing, still putting up with you're ugliness? Oh and by the way, my middle name isn't motherf*cker." Replied a handsome-looking blonde boy, his tone clearly showing his being amused.

"If you weren't related to Susie I'd strangle you right now." The guard practically growled out.

Before Johny ceacher could retort, the the teacher scolded him. The rest of the students didn't even try to antagonize the guard. They clearly knew the wiser.

The tour of Oscorp practically went without a hitch, that is until they got to the spider exhibit.

" Woah, that's a lot of spiders." Exclaimed Harry. "These must be new beacause I haven't seen them before."

" Hohoho, sweeeeet christmas. Almost every species in the Arachnid kingdom is here." Peter said gleefully.

" You're right Pete, even a golden weaver spider is here." Cindy replied with equal gleefullness.

" Uh-oh guys, trouble at 6 o' clock." Harry said, as he noticed Flash and his goons quickly aproaching them.

"Crap, -sigh- I knew it was too good to be true." Peter said with a sigh.

At that point Flash and Co. was already behind them. He smirked at them smugly, clearly planning something. Peter and his friends felt intimidated. Why? Because what Flash lacked in intelligence, he clearly made up for in athleticism. He was around 6'3" and was wearing Midtown high's red varsity jacket. Underneath the varsity jacket was a white v-neck t-shirt, showing his huge muscles to the world. His choice of pants was also clearly just to show of his leg muscles and well toned butt. His foowear was a black Nike air shoes with high-cut.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the frankenstein and his bride." Flash said with a condesending tone.

"Oh come on Flash leave them alone." Harry said

" Shut up Osborn this doesn't concern you." Said two jocks behind Flash. Those two were Kenny Kong and Jason Ionello. To put it simply, Kong is fat, and Ionello is lean.

" Wow Flash, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd use words with 3 syllables." Peter quickly retorted. Harry and Cindy just looked at him and gave him the 'you're F*cked' signal. Flash sneered in contempt and leaned in closely at Peter.

" You may think you're something special Parker, just because you skipped two grades. But in fact you're nothing, nobody in this school likes you, except for those two that's hanging around with you. So you better learn to keep your mouth shut, because I'll make sure you do." Flash whispered threateningly.

" Flash, I know you don't like me, you've been telling me that for the past 3 months, ever since school started. And I think you've made you're point clear." Peter rretorted back quietly.

"Oh, but I don't think I've emphasized it enough. Come on guys, lets go, the nerdyness in the air is getting to me." Flash finished shoving Peter lightly to emphasize his point.

"Wow, Pete, Just wow." Harry said. He was shocked that Peter was able to handle Flash on his own.

"I know right? I didn't think Flash could use big words like emphasize. Although his grammar was still wrong when he said nerdyness." Cindy said with a smile.

Peter and Harry just laughed at Cindy's joke, unaware that when Flash shoved Peter to one of the Spider exhibits, a spider crawled into Peter's jacket.

"Alright you little sh*ts, time's up, we're going. Now. Hurry you're slow asses to the school bus now, unless you're going home by yourselves." Yelled their teacher through a megaphone.

"Well, guys, this is the end of the line for me, considering that I live in Oscorp's top floor and all. You lovebirds have fun.

"Oh,um, yeah goodbye Harry." Peter said with a blush.

"What he said."muttered Cindy while blushing.

Harry just chuckled in response and waved them off.

After that, the two friends hurried to the school bus, not wanting to get left behind. As they got out of Oscorp they saw all the school buses already on their ways out. Peter squinted his eyes and saw a familiar blonde jock putting his arm out the window and giving him the middle finger.

" Sonuva B*tch." Peter whispered under his breath.

"I dunno Peter, I think he's a Motherf*cking piece of shi*t." Cindy growled out angrily.

" Hey Cin, do ya want the good news or the bad news?" Peter turned to her.

" Err, gimme the good news first." Cindy asked.

" Aunt May works super close around here." Peter said.

"Really? What's the bad news?" Cindy replied.

"Her job is being a mechanic of cars, motorcycles, and other stuff. Plus, her vehicle is a P-CJ60 motorcycle." Peter responded.

"Well sh*t then."

"But I think she has a side car, I dunno though."

 **A few mishaps and deleted scenes later.**

"Phew, We're –pant- finally –pant- here." Peter said, obviously exhausted.

" Ya. At Cage's Mechanics. Who the hell is that?" Cindy asked Peter.

"That's Uncle Luke, he's got some issues though, so if you see em inside, please don't sass him." Replied Peter.

"Lead the way then." Cindy responded.

Peter sighed, and quickly entered the door. There was a ring that was let out when Peter opened it, surely it was a bell. Peter and Cindy looked around The shop, it was filled with oil, gasoline containers, various rotors, tubes and more.

"Can I help you two?" Came aan obviously feminine voice. She was leaning on top of the counter with a smile that rivaled a cheshire cat, she was wearing a name tag saying **Hi I'm Misty**. She then brushed her jet black hair to her shoulders and stood up, obviously around 5'8"

"Oh, hey um Misty, I'm looking for my Aunt is she still working?" Peter inquired.

" Sure thing Peter, I think she's just about done working." Misty replied almost flirtatiously. She then winked at Peter (something that didn't go unnoticed by Cindy) and left the room.

" Thanks Misty." Peter said before Misty left the room.

" Who the hell is Misty? " Cindy growled out to Peter. She was, obviously upset. But for the likes of Peter,(who are dense as f*ck) he didn't know why.

"Oh she's a friend of mine. I only see her though when I go here." Peter answered, clearly not noticing that Cindy was a bit pissed.

" What friend? I thought Harry and I were you're only friends." Cindy asked, now she was really angry, not because Peter didn't tell her about Misty, but because he was so dense he failed to notice the following:

A: Misty is flirting with Peter

B: Peter doesn't seem to notice that Cindy is pissed, and what she is pissed at.

" Well excuuuuuuse me for having a lot more friends than expected. And if you ask, here's a couple of friends of mine that you don't know about: Hobie Brown the black kid from physics class, Jessica Jones from the school paper, and Mary Jane, my neighbor.

Cindy was about to retort, but Aunt May finally came into the room. She was wearing a leather jacket that accentuated her assets very well, fingerless gloves, and skinny jeans that complimented her curves. As for footwear, she was wearing black leather boots with medium length heels.

Upon seeing Peter's **VERY** good looking Aunt, Cindy became self-conscious and hugged her arms . There was no possible way she would look like that, or so Cindy thought. But of course life had other plans.

" Sup, Peter, Cindy." Greeted Aunt May.

"Good evening, Mrs. Parker." Cindy replied.

" Uh Yeah, hi Aunt May. Listen, we sorta need a favor, the school bus left us and we couldn't get home so, can you take us home please?"

" Fine kiddo, but who's gonna ride the sidecar?" Aunt may asked rhetorically with a feral grin.

 **Few minutes later**

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAghhhhhhh." Peter screamed into the cool night air, he sounded a bit like a female though.

" WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Cindy yelled in excitement, obviously enjoying Aunt May's incredibly-fast-weaving-through-traffic-beating-stoplights style of driving, unlike Peter.

"MRS. PAAAARRRRKEER! Just stop their on that Korean market!" Cindy shouted out.

"OKKKAAAY!" replied Aunt May.

Instead of stopping , Aunt May spun the motor cycle (plus sidecar) Around an almost 360 angle, and did the best parallel parking that both Cindy and Peter had ever seen. Unbeknownst to them however, was that the spider that was in Peter's jacket bit him while the motorcycle was spinning, and it quickly fell on Cindy's bag.

"That was awesome! We should do this again Mrs. Parker." Cindy exclaimed as she got up from behind Aunt May.

"Please, call me Aunt May." Aunt May responded with a smile.

" Okay Aunt May. Bye Peter see ya on Monday." Cindy said waving at him as she entered the Korean market. Peter just waved back, fighting the urge to throw up.

"Oh don't be such a baby Peter, I wasn't going that fast. " Said Aunt May.

Peter just gave her an incredulous look and said:

"Let's just go home."

 **Couple of minutes later, Forest hills, Queens. Peter's house.**

"Ahhhh, home sweet home." Aunt May said.

" Urgh. Aunt May. I think I'm going to go straight to sleep now, I'm not feeling well." Peter said, a mixture of the spider bite and the vertigo was making him feel awful.

" Hah, you're such a wimp." Aunt May said while playfully punching his arm.

Peter then climbed upstairs quickly, not even asking where his Uncle is. And made a mad dash towards his room. Peter just took off his shoes and jacket, entered his room and fell asleep on the bed quickly.

 **Peter's dream**

Great, I'm back here. Again. Peter thought.

'What the hell?' Peter said as the dark abyss he was standing on morphed into a weird spider-like man wearing blue and red tights.

' This is your destiny.' A voice whispered to him.

And just like that he was gone from his dream.

 **A/N Hello, this is my first story on this website so no please, no flames. Stick around for more, I promise it gets better.**


	2. Great Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or anything that was mentioned in this story.**

" **Talking"**

' **thoughts'**

' _ **From a machine or television'**_

Peter groaned as he woke up. Sweat covering his face. He felt as if he had only slept for minutes. 'Probably because of that weird dream' thought Peter.

"Damn, I had another dream. Atleast this one was far less…cryptic." Peter said to himself.

Peter yawned as he thought about the weird dreams.

'Me wearing tights? Yeah right' Peter thought again.

It took Peter a few moments to become fully wake and another thought passed his mind.

'Wait, why is the celing so close to my face and what is that weird sensation in my ha-' Peter looked closely at his hands and then he noticed he was upside down with his hands and feet clinging to the ceiling. He did one thing that any normal person would do in his situation.

He screamed.

 **Cindy Moon's house-the same time.**

" –yawn- ahhh. Yesterday was a good night. " Cindy hummed to her self as she pushed her glasses nearer to her eyes. She was looking in her bag and trying to organize it for Monday.

' No time like the present.' Thought Cindy as she grabbed one of her note books and put it inside of her bag.

However, once she pulled out her hand, though, a spider jumped on it from inside her bag.

" Woah!" Cindy exclaimed in shock as she waived her arm frantically. Trying to shake off the spider. She managed to get it off of her hand, but it fell on her ankle and the spider bit her.

"Ouch!" Cindy groaned out in pain as the spider bit her ankle. She then grabbed a news papre and folded it into a roll. After that she hit her ankle with the roll of news paper. She grinned as the spider fell onto her room's carpet and she stomped on it.

"What kind of spider was that? I should've stomped on weaker so that I could identify if it was poisonous or not' Cindy chided herself for not thinking of that earlier.

'oh well, what's the worst that could happen?' Little did Cindy know that, well, a lot of sh*t is about to happen.

 **Peter's house-Same time.**

"Holy sh*t, what the f*ck is this? Crap,crap, crap! How am I supposed to get down from here?" Peter muttered to himself frantically. He knew his screams would draw the attention of his Aunt and Uncle, so how the hell would he get down?

Peter tried to pull his right arm free, but that proved to be disastrous, because when he pulled it, a part of the roof came with it.

" Well, sh*t." Peter cursed out loud, how the hell would he deal with this situation? What would his friends do? ' Harry would probably get his servants to pull him down if this sh*t ever happened to him.' Peter chuckled at the thought of his predicament happening to his rich friend.

But what would Cindy do? The mere thought of her calmed Peter down to a degree (Although not completely). 'Oh Cindy whatever shall I do in this situation?'. Knowing his friend/crush, she would probably find a way to get down from here herself, whether it be by stuborness or pridefullness. Peter smiled again, if only he was as tough as her. The second that thought left his mind he fell from the ceiling with a part of it going down with him.

Peter shut his eyes as he thought that the fall was about to hurt. But it didn't. And that shocked him.  
'Great I can add durability to my list of supernatural powers' Peter thought bitterly.

Then something weird happened. He felt a ringing at the back of his skull and time slowed down. He could here everything from his house and the next few houses away from him. He could feel the sheets of his bed so greatly that he knew it's weight, composition and even it's color without looking at it. He could see the ceiling so clearly that he even saw the smallest cracks and weaknesses of the celing. Heck, he could even smell almost everything in a 35 meter radius, everything from a smell of something burning (probably his Aunt's cooking) to the smell of the garbage truck near his house. He felt/heard/saw/smelled all of this at once.

All-in-all the sheer amount of information intake that he did was so much that he felt a lot of pain from it. The kind of pain you have when you got a migraine X 3= how Peter is feeling right now.

" AAGH, i-it b-burns!" Peter moaned in pain as he clutched his head, and as quickly as the ringing and all of those sensations came, it was gone. Peter sighed in relief only to realize the reason why it happened in the first place.

' What the fuck was that? Its like all my senses were enhanced or something. Wait, I think I heard foot steps coming around here, and I think I know whose.' Peter gulped at the thought. It was still early in the morning and if Aunt May didn't get morning coffee, well, to put it simply he was in for a doozy.

As if on cue, the door to Peter's room swung open. It revealed an annoyed looking Aunt May who was still in Pajamas. Her blonde hair was tussled and messed up (Peter could guess why _*_ **Wink *wink)**. And her arms were crossed under her (large) chest.

"What the hell was that? Aunt May Practically shouted.

" Ahh, well, please look at the ceiling Aunt May. You'll guess why." Peter said sheepishly.

" Oh don't you be sarcastic with me boy! It's too early in the godamn morning for this sh*t." Aunt May slurred a bit.

" –sigh- Just look, please?" Peter said politely this time.

Aunt May took a quick look at the ceiling and then to Peter, she saw that a bit of the roof was on Peter's bed.

" –sigh- Ben! The roof fell down on Peter! " Aunt May shouted. And in a flash Uncle Ben was standing in the door way, his hair also looking dishelved as well.

"What the hell May? I thought the entire roof fell on him, not a part of it!" Uncle ben yelled in response.

"Well excuuuse me for not elaborating further, Mr. Analyst! Besides, don't you think I would show more emotion if the entire roof fell on Peter?" Aunt May retorted back.

" Well, considering you're stone –cold attitude, I wouldn't be surprised." Uncle Ben finished with a glare.

"I'm fine guys, I'm fine, geez you guys fight like old married couples." Peter said before the fight could escalate further.

" Well the way you screamed like a turd blosom when a part of the ceiling fell of I thought something bad happened." Aunt May said sheepish ly.

" Hahaha, I thought a girl screamed." Uncle Ben said with amusement.

" Har dee har har guys. Sure, laugh at the guy whose had a smashing time with his roof." Peter said.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben laughed even more. " So you guys get it? Smashing time? With the roof ? Get it? Cuz' ya know, a part of it fell on me." Peter explained.

" Yeah, yeah kiddo we get it." Uncle Ben repllied with a bit of laughter.

Aunt May rolled her eyes at the two and her lips pressed into a thin line, slightly upwards (she smiled slightly). " Well if you two knuckleheads are done making puns, I'm going to work now." Said Aunt May.

"Ok dear, the breakfast is already downstairs. Oh and Peter, hurry up if you want any more food. And take a shower. Sheesh, it's like you didn't bathe for a day or something." Uncle ben said as he crinkled his nose from the smell. He then left the room and closed the door, to give Peter some privacy.

Peter started: "-sigh- This day is going to …..

 **Cindy Moon's house- Same Time.**

"….be Awesome!" Cindy said to herself as she picked up a box of Choco Heim (It's a korean product, basically long wafer with chocolate inside) opened it and took a bite.

"Mhm, that tastes so good." Cindy said in delight. She then grabbed a glass of water, drank from it in one gulp then set it on the kitchen sink.

After that Cindy went upstairs to her room. She quickly closed the door and opened her cabinet, she was, after all about to go in her parent's shop (for work of course.).

"Hmmm, what should I wear today." Cindy said to herself as she sorted out her clothes. She needed to look good enough to attract customers but still conservative enough that she didn't look slutty.

"I wonder what ….."

 **Peter's house-same time (Lol, this is the last time promise)**

"… I should wear today." Peter hummed to himself as he took a red and blue jacket from his cabinet (Think Last stand Spider-Man jacket, minus spider symbol), along with a blue shirt and apair of light blue slacks.

He took of his black shirt (which he slept in last chapter) and was about to go out of the room to take a bath, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Peter quickly blinked twice and grabbed his glasses from his computer table and put it on. His vision was blurry with the glasses on, but without the glasses his vision was 20/20 (Maybe even better). So, he grabbed the hem of his black shirt and used it to wipe his glasses.

And then put it back on. And took it off. And back on. And back off.

" Ho-ho-holy crap, my eyesight has improved." Peter muttered to himself with shock. His hands trembled with so much excitement that he crushed his glasses.

" And I have enhanced strength too, along with a better physique." Peter talked to himself on the mirror as he analyzed every muscle that ran across his now lightly chiseled chest.

"What the hell did this to me? I don't think it's puberty. Because this is helluva lot of improvement." Said Peter as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"–sigh- I could really use a shower. Don't I buddy." Peter whispered to his (literal) mirror image. He then took a whiff of himself,cringed, and proceeded to grab a towel from his hanger. In which, he broke down the hanger.

He quickly grabbed the door's doorknob. Which he crushed, and left a handprint on before leaving the door.

 **One quick shower (And a lot of broken objects) later**

"Oh man! Aunt May's gonna throw a hissy fit once she finds out that I broke the sink, two doorknobs, a hanger, and the shower's heater." Peter said exasperatedly, as he discovered that having super strength might not have been such a good thing.

Plus, his towel was now forever ruined because when it stuck to him. He had to remove it, painfully.

"That was my favorite towel too." Whined Peter as he dressed himself using the clothes he picked out earlier.

He picked up his cellphone from his computer table (along with his earphones and wallet)and placed it in his pocket. Atleast, he tried to, because his phone kept sticking to his hand.

'Dammit, how do I turn this sh*t off.' Petered mused to himself angrily.

'How did I unstick again? Oh right I thought about Harry and Cindy.' Peter smiled uncosciously when he thought about his friends (mostly Cindy). He didn't even notice that his hand un-sticked from his palm until a few seconds later.

'Maybe that's it! I just need to calm down!' Peter thought. He decided to test out his theory as he placed his hand on the wall (sticking to it in the process)

' Alright here it goes!' Peter thought as he tested out if his hand was really stuck to the wall. After that he proceeded to pull from it calmly, and he succeeded.

"Woah, that was awesome! I wonder what else I can do now. There doesn't seem to be any side effects." Peter said to no one in particular. The moment that those words left his mouth his stomach growled out.

Peter's eyes widened as he remembered something." Oh sh*t I forgot! I hope Aunt May hasn't eaten everything yet!" Peter said in realization.

The teenager then took of like a cheetah being downstairs in seconds.

He saw a horrifying sight of Aunt May hoarding most of the pancakes in her plate, while Uncle Ben got a few for himself.

Aunt May was about to get the last five pancakes and Peter's eyes widened and he yelled:

" NOOOOOOO!" as he grabbed a fork from the dish drainer and jumped into the path of his aunt's trajectory. The teen stopped his aunt just in time from getting the last five pancakes.

The not-so-old godparent then narrowed her eyes and reluctantly retracted her fork .

"You win this time kiddo, next time I'll get those pancakes." Promised Aunt May.

Peter just looked at her incredulously. "I win? You have an entire stack of pancakes and I have five. How am I in any context winning?" Peter asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just take it, bub." Replied the irritated aunt.

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly . "You've been hanging out with Mr. Logan too much, he's rubbing of off you a lot." Peter said as he tookone pancake , poured syrup on it, and he ate it with one bite.

" What part? The attitude, smell, or her sentence structure?" Replied Uncle Ben with an amused look.

"You forgot to add posture." Peter added with a chuckle.

"Hey! I don't resemble his smell or attitude at all! And you, young man, aren't getting a new allowance this week." Ranted the blonde bombshell.

" Well, crap." Peter said with a sigh.

" But seriously though May, you should hang out with more… safe people." Uncle Ben said.

" Hah! Like who? Anne our neighbor?" Aunt May snorted out with sarcasm.

"That's not a bad idea, why not? I mean she does seem friendly you know." Ben replied.

"Oh no no no no no no. You're not dragging me into this mess! Remember what happened when you and Peter's Principal, Mr. Coulson hanged out?" May retorted with a cringe.

Peter who was eating his fourth pancake visibly cringed. Everyone in the room did. They all remembered the mini-golf fiasco of 2012.

" Ugh, don't remind me about that, I swear the guidance councelor named Melinda gave me the stink eye for weeks." Peter voiced in disgust.

" Don't blame me for that ! That's as much as your fault, as it was mine." Uncle Ben fired back.

Peter then proceeded to tune out the rest of their conversation as he finished his final pancake. He sneakily put his plate and (bent) utencils in the kitchen sink with as much caution as possible (though he still cracked the plate a bit).

He then tip-toed over to the door leading to his front yard (grabbing his skateboard in the process). When he was close to the door he glanced back at his Aunt and Uncle and sighed.

" Okay you two lovebirds, I'm going out for awhile. Don't try to kill each other and when you " make up"," Peter said while doing air quotes. "Please put a sock on the door. Oh and before I forget, the fire extinguisher is under my bed, okay?" Peter Announced as he left the house. His godparents were silent for a few seconds, before they continued to argue.

Peter had put on his earphones(it was playing "Geronimo") while he was riding his skate board. He had a proud shit-eating grin (one he never thought he could be capable of). The brunette was currently headed to an old abandoned junkyard, which was near Queens. It took him around 16 minutes to get their. A tall fence with barb wires and a "keep out" sign greeted him.

"Hmm, now how do I get in." Peter said to no one in particular. He looked up the fence and estimated his strength, he was surehe could break through the fence if he tried. But, he had something else in his mind.

"-sigh- Here goes nothing." Peter said as he picked up his skateboard, backed off against thee fence slowly to gain momentum. He then ran very fast towards the wall(while carrying his skateboard), and when he was a few feet away he leaped into the air, totally bypassing the fence by atleast a meter.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Peter as he flailed midair (skateboard in-tow) and landed on the ground with a shell-shocked expression.

"Now that was awesome! I don't how I got these… "abilities" but I sure am glad I have em'" Peter said again with an unusually cocky expression.

"Now let's see how strong I am."

 **A few minutes searching for heavy Sh*t later**

" Aha! A minivan, this should be interesting." Peter said with a grin.

He rubbed his hands together and breathed in and out. He had to be very careful. He then grabbed the minivan by it's (rusty) bumper and lifted it. He closed his eyes as he expected the minivan to be heavy, but it was so light it was like he was lifting his bag or something of that weight.

"Woah. That was amazing!" Peter said,and then he let go of the minivan's bumper(albeit with some difficulties)." Let's see what else I can do." Peter mused to himself as he looked around the junkyard with curiosity. He caught sight of a tireless rusty bus and was immediately drawn to it.

'Let's see if I can carry that.' Peter thought, he had already placed his skate board near the minivan so that he wouldn't lose it.

The brunette enthusiastically went to the middle of the bus and held the underpart of it, and proceeded to hoist the rusty public transport vehicle over his shoulders. It felt light to him but he had to put more effort in lifting it compared to the minivan. Peter's eyes widened as he realized something.

'If this isn't my full power, then how strong am I? Okay that was a stupid sentence' Peter thought, and then a new idea came to mind as he hauled the bus above his right shoulder and prepared to throw it with all his might. He took a deep breath and exhaled, he then immediately threw the bus with (almost) maximum strength.

The Bus sailed through the air before eventually landing near the border of the fences, roughly 50 meters away.

"Damn, I feel tired of saying this sentence . What else can I do?" Peter said, looking like a kid in a candy store.

 **A few hours of Peter horsing around with his powers later.**

" AWWWW, yeaaahhh!" Peter screamed as he swung from chain to chain inside the junkyards (ironically) junky-looking storage place. It was roughly 22 feet tall and it looked like a skating ramp (which was the main reason why Peter came here before he had powers any way).

He backflipped from the last chain and landed near his skateboard. He was about to do some tricks on his skateboard but a vibration in his pocket interrupted him. It was bunch of text messages, but Peter only cared about two of them. One from Aunt May telling him to go home from lunch. And another one from Cindy telling him that she was sick and she needed help, ASAP. Cindy's message was sent an hour ago. Peter felt bad about it. If he wasn't so eager to learn about his new-found strength and agility then maybe he would've noticed.

" Well, no time like the present." Said Peter as he dialed Cindy's phone number.

' _Hello you've reached Cindy's phone. If I didn't answer then I must be doing something else. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP"_ Answered the phone.

"Hey Cindy, you said that you needed my help ASAP, so yeah, just call or text me back and tell me what you need my help for. Thanks, bye."

'I wonder what happened to Cindy' Thought Peter. It was basically what happened to him, only she was awake.

 **Sims Medical Hospital-** **An hour ago**

Cindy put her phone in her pocket as she just finished texting Peter, she really hoped he would reply quickly.

"Patient , Cindy Moon. Cindy Moon. The doctor will see you now." Announced the receptionist in the hospital. A hooded girl about 5'8" slowly stood up and went to the receptionist.

"Ma'am, I'm Cindy Moon. Can you please tell me the direction to Dr. Sims." Said Cindy in a low voice.

" Certainly Ms. Moon. Just go straight to that hallway the office at the end is his. Have a nice day."

"You too, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Mrs. Morales." Replied the receptionist.

Cindy just gave her a forced smile and headed towards the hallway she was directed to.

Once she reached the end she knocked on the door with the plaque "Dr. Ezekiel Sims."

" Come in," A rough voice said.

Cindy entered the room, slightly making a finger shaped dent on the doorknob. She saw an old man with white hair and a white lab coat with a stethoscope rapped around his neck. His hands were resting on the table holding a pen.

"Please sit down. What seems to be the problem Ms. Moon?" asked the old man.

Cindy just stood there lightly rubbing her fidgeting hands together while she gulped nervously.

" Mr. Sims-"

" Please call me Ezekiel." Interrupted the doctor.

" Ezekiel, I have this… condition." Cindy said as she took her hood down.

"Oh, please elaborate." Ezekiel said politely.

Cindy then took of her shoes and jumped to the ceiling. She stuck to it like a spider.

"Ms. Moon, we are going to have a long day ahead of us." Said the doctor with an unnoticeable grin.

 **A/N Hello guys there's my second chapter, I hoped you like it. Please review if you think the story is too fast or too slow. Whatever you're criticism is, let me know. Until next time.**


	3. Great Responsibility

Chapter 3: Great responsibility.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic(except for the story) "Talking" , 'Thoughts', 'Machines/gadgets/television/Phone call', 'Flashback'.

'Life's weird, huh.' Thought a brunette teenager wearing a black tuxedo standing in front of a graveyard.

'One moment you're on top of the world, the next, you hit rock bottom.' The teenager continued to narrate

"Benjamin Parker will be dearly missed as a friend, husband, and uncle. May God have mercy on hia soul

The teen looked at the gravestone that read: "Benjamin Parker, Loving husband and Uncle, 1975-2015."

"Peter, are you alright?" Whispered a feminine voice who was holding his shoulder.

"Yeah,no, I don't know anymore. Aunt May." Replied Peter.

Aunt May just leaned her head on Peter's shoulder and sobbed silently. She was wearing a black dress and a black veil on her head, covering her face.

KRAAACKAABOOOM

Peter looked up and saw that rain had started falling. The teen frowned and pulled up a black umbrella.

'Great, just great. No sad moment on earth can happen without rain huh. I'm really sorry Uncle Ben this was my fault. Maybe if I told you my powers you would've understood. Maybe if I hadn't let that thief get away, you'd still be here. Probably arguing with Aunt May.'

Peter looked around the small crowd that gathered, and sighed. 'The one thing that my uncle did the best, make people feel better about themselves. And I guess, some people other than me and my aunt will remember him.'

'I can remember what happened as if it was yesterday."

Flashback, 5 days ago

The rest of the weekend passed by without a hitch, but I still didn't completely explore my new abilities. Oh well, there's always next time.

Peter was standing on the bus stop, waiting for his school bus.'-sigh- I wonder how Cindy is doing, she hasn't answered my calls and texts yet. I hope she's in school today.' Peter mused to himself.

He wasn't fully alone on the bus stop though. There was a few people he didn't know, (but he recognized)there with him.

Peter was interrupted from his musings when the school bus' familiar honk.

'Here we go again!' Peter thought as he een was getting a climbed up the school bus. The teen got a few stares from the people in the school bus. He heard a few murmurings from the crowd like: "Who's that?", "Is that puny Parker?", "Is he a new student?". Hearing those words made Peter grin a bit, it was nice not to be insulted by people when he walked in the school bus. Although he still needed a viable excuse for his… sudden growth.

The arachnid powered teen sat beside an african-american male that was about his age.

"Woah, Peter, is that you?" Said the dark-skinned teen that Peter was sitting beside.

"Yep, it's me Hobie. Puberty finally found me." Peter joked lightly.

"Hahaha. You've grown my homie. I forgot that you were sixteen and still vulnerable to puberty. Unlike me. I'm stuck in 5'9"" The teen named 'Hobie' said, gesturing to hair-style was an afro. He also wore glasses. Hobbie was wearing a red shirt with white long sleeves underneath, and he also wore a baggy cargo pants and a pair of adidas basketball shoes.

"Oh come on, the difference between our height is only 2 inches." Peter replied, trying to cheer up his friend.

"By the way, I didn't see you last Friday, you didn't go to Oscorp?" Asked Peter.

"Ah ya' know me Peter, money's a little tight with my family, considering that Hell's kitchen's still bein' controlled by dem constumed creeps." Hobbie replied, his fists clenching and his face frowning a bit.

"Oh, sorry I asked Hobbie." Peter apologized. He saw it on the news after all. A bunch of costumed villains was running a large crime spree in Hell's Kitchen, which was where Hobbie lived.

"Well, we Brown's weren't that well of to begin with." Hobie joked lightly about his family.

"Yeah. So, uh, the three stooges still hasn't bothered us, huh?" Peter said changing the topic was reffering to flash and his friends.

"I think Flash and his gang are still stumped about how you suddenly grew." Hobie replied.

"I don't think Flash knows how puberty works." Peter responded.

" I don't think he's familiar with that word anyway."

The two nerds laughed silently, they knew better than to attract the jock's attention. Because they could be in for a world of hurt. Well, for Hobie, that is. For Peter though, he just didn't want to be discovered. He just didn't want to accidentally use his new found abilities against Flash (or anyone, for that matter.). These days, any superhumans/metahumans were arrested on sight, for fear of them turning into Villains, or for experimentation. Even if they didn't use it for evil (or at all). That's why there were no more heroes in this day and age, they all grew tired of getting chased around and hounded by the very people that they try to save. So Peter tried to avoid using his abilities, he knew that somebody would rat on him, and his (God)Parents would be getting a call for his arrest. Which was something Peter didn't want to happen

Peter was interrupted from his narration when the school bus students started piling out of the bus .

"Well, here we are, in the jungle of jocks." Announced Hobbie.

" Unfortunately it's hunting season, and we're the prey." Peter replied as he and Hobbie walked out of the bus.

They started chatting about The Flash tv show and it's irony towards their real life Flash, when the tingling sensation at the back of Peter's skull suddenly rang back to life.

'Shit' Peter thought, he knew that he was gonna have another headache.

Time slowed down again, but this time, Peter was used to the pain. He had instinctively turned to his right to see a water balloon coming at him in slow motion. He then grabbed Hobbie's arm and ducked with him to avoid the water balloon.

"What the F*ck?" Hobbie cursed in slow motion as he was brought to his knees by Peter.

The water balloon then went above them and hit… The guidance counselor.

Flash and his friends had a mortified look on their faces, realizing that they missed their target.

The guidance counselor looked pissed, her suit was wet and her glare intensified and saw Flash Thompson, Kenny Kong, and Jason Ionello looking at her with shock.

"Thompson, Ionello, Kong. Detention, today, three hours." Said the angry guidance counselor, not giving the three mentioned any room to argue with her.

The rest of the students laughed at the three jock's misfortune. Flash and his friends were red with embarrassment (and humiliation). They looked at their intended targets (who had goofy grins on their faces) and gave them the 'You're dead' gesture.

"HAHAHA. Woah, man! That was funny! How did ya' know that they were gonna throw water balloons at us?" Hobie asked with a smile on his face.

" Well, my nerd senses were tingling. But seriously though, I was lucky that I lucked over my shoulder, otherwise, we would've been wet." Responded Peter. He had already prepared an excuse when they were laughing at Flash at hi friends get reprimanded by the principal.

"Well this has been fun, but I got a project due today and I need to pass it before the bell rings. See ya' later, Peter." Said Hobbie as he and Peter parted ways.

"Oh well, better get to the lockers, I guess."

Peter walked in the hallways of his school , he was getting a few raised eyebrows and stares, but other than that, his day was going saw his destination among the sea of students rushing around him, his locker. Locker 616.

Peter's enhanced vision allowed him to see his friend, Harry Osborn. The corn-row haired teen was leaning back on the locker besides Peter's, and playing a game on his OsPhone.

Peter smiled inwardly , because his friend still hasn't noticed him yet.

'I wonder what his reaction will be when he sees me.' Peter thought to himself.

By now, Peter was standing directly in front of his locker, and was in the process of unlocking it. He then turned to the left and greeted Harry.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Sup, Pete." Replied Harry, not even looking up from his smart phone.

" Have you seen Cindy?"

"I don't think she's arrived at school yet, why are you looking for her Pete? You going to flirt with-holy bazinga!" Exclaimed Harry, who finally looked up from his smart phone. " What happened to you Peter?" Asked a shocked Harry, who was now 3 inches shorter than Peter.

"Well, we have a thing called puberty Harry. Everyone has it, and it was my turn to get one." Peter replied to his shell-shocked friend.

"Ohhhh. Wait. Why aren't you wearing your eye glasses Peter?"

"Meh. I got contacts, it was about time I used them."

"Didn't you say they were uncomfortable?"

"It's better than eyeglasses, those are always getting crushed/stolen by Flash easily."

"Ohhh okay?" Harry didn't really get why Peter had changed from glasses to contacts.

"Anyways, you really haven't heard or seen from Cindy ,Harry?" Peter asked, changing the subject in the process.

"No I haven't. Is there something wrong? You're concerned about her more than usual." Replied Harry.

"She texted me last Saturday, she told me she was sick or something. Plus, she hasn't answered any of my texts or calls."

" Well, maybe she isn't going to school today because she's sick. Relax, Pete she'll be fine." Harry assured Peter. Although, something caught his eye as he finished that sentence.

"Yeah, I guess so. You wanna swing(Tee hee) by her house later?" Peter asked Harry. But Harry was staring at something with his mouth agape.

Cue someone playing "She will be loved"(from Maroon 5) chorus

The smell of jasmine filled Peter's (enhanced) nose, and he instantly knew who it was. Peter turned around and was shocked. It was Cindy, but she looked way better. Her jet-black hair had been brought down and her eye glasses were nowhere to be seen. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved sweater with a white tank top beneath. Blue jeans covered her curvaceous legs and a pair of brown boots protected her feet.

A lot of thoughts came to Peter's mind. But only one word came out of his mouth.

"Wow."

End the song.

Cindy then noticed Harry and Peter staring at her with their mouths agape. She blushed and pushed their mouths up.

"Stop staring! You're making me blush." Cindy said, slapping both of them. The slap had knocked them out of their trance. Their was a weird sensation coursing through her body when she looked at Peter.

'Mhhhmm. He looks good! Maybe he tastes better. Wait. Where did that come from! Bad Cindy! Bad!.' Cindy thought as she battled herself mentally.

Unbeknownst to Cindy, Peter was also mentally restraining himself. We won't be delving into his thoughts, because it is beyond T. His thoughts are M.

"So, Cindy. Why did you text me saying that you're sick?" Peter asked, starting the conversation.

" Um, yeah… I'm fine now don't worry. Say, you've grown a lot haven't you?" Cindy replied.

" Well, I'm not the only one."

"Yeah? Well out of the three of us, I'm the only one who didn't get a growth spurt by the weekend!" Harry retorted , and finished with a snort.

Peter and Cindy looked at each other and laughed(totally ignoring the tension between them(for now)).

RIIIIIINNNGGG

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell, and they parted their ways, on to their respective classes.

Present

Peter was the only one standing on the grave yard right now. The rain fall had already stopped and he had already put down his umbrella. Cindy and Harry had already bid him their farewells and had left. His aunt was talking with Mr. Logan, so he was standing alone still looking/contemplating at his Uncle's grave.

'I thought that day was weird. The next, well… it was straight up awful.' Peter narrated

'I guess, it was awesome at first. But… that was when I made my mistake. When I didn't use my power, when I was irresponsible.'

Flashback- 4 days ago.

Peter, Harry, and Cindy were walking down the hallway of their school. It was the end of day and the classes were over. They were just minding there own business when suddenly , someone grabbed Peter by the collar and slammed him to a nearby locker (which was, coincidentally, his). Peter's aptly named danger sense had tingled earlier, but he chose to ignore it, because he was already used to getting beat up.

"Aghh, what the hell Flash?" Peter said while pretend wincing.

"It's time for payback Parker!" Growled Flash as he held up Peter by his collar.

"Come on guys! Can't ya-" Harry started.

"Ionello, Kong, keep them occupied." Flash interrupted.

Cindy looked like she wanted to punch the two jocks that were restraining her and Harry. Peter Saw this and mouthed: 'No, I got this.'

Cindy looked like she still wanted to bash the two jocks' heads in (which she could totally do), but in the end, she stood down.

"Why do you want to beat me up anyway Flash? Isn't insulting me enough." Peter said, trying to peacefully get his way out of their.

" Don't you remember? Parker, you got me a ticket to detention." Flash replied as he lowered Peter to the ground and slammed him to the locker. The brunette teen winced, not because he was hurt, but because his danger senses after effect (Which increases all of hi senses input) had information overloaded him, again.

"If I recall correctly, you tried to hit me with a water balloon." Peter retorted.

" That's it, Parker. I have had enough of your bull (horrible word for crap(sorry, I had a review that I curse too much, so I think I've filled my quota)), now I'm gonna kick your ass." Said Flash as he set down Peter.

The brunette teen then looked down and said " Goddamit, Flash, you messed up my shoelaces."

By now there was a crowd who had gathered due to Flash's outburst. Some of them laughed, and some of them 'oooohh'ed. And now, Flash's face was beet red with anger, he tried to hit Peter in the face,(the keyword being tried) but sadly, Peter knew of his intent before he even got anywhere near close to Peter's face.

To avoid the punch, Peter pretended to tie his shoelaces. The result being him ducking below Flash's attack(which managed to hit Peter's locker).

The crowd gasped, and so did Peter's friends. Flash was cradling his arm due to it missing Peter and managing to hit the locker instead. Peter stood up and said:" There good as new. Are you okay Flash? You look hurt." Peter said with mock concern.

"You're about to get hurt soon!" The blonde jock replied. Midtown high's star quarterback and tried to punch Midtown High's wallflower, and ended up missing painfully. In short it was a pretty painful/funny sight to look at.

Flash's friends had enough of the tomfoolery and rushed in to try and tripple team Peter. The brunette wallflower did the most douchiest, least smart, and probably a move you'd only see in sitcoms.

"Oh, a penny." Said Peter as he ducked and pretended to grab a penny from the ground. The three jocks tripped on him and managed to hit each other. The crowd was laughing really hard now. Some of the students were even filming the hilarious event.

"Oh, what happened to you guys? Are you okay?" Peter's fake innocence was just plain insulting at this point.

Flash stood up, he was pretty silent. But Peter's danger sense tingled harder than it ever had before. Flash ran at him with full speed, fist cocked back, and was now full-on glaring.

'Holy crap Peter' thought as he sidestepped Flash's right punch. Surprisingly, Flash spun around and aimed a left hook at Peter's face.

Peter was surprised, but his reaction time was way ahead of him, and he instinctively slapped fFlash's hand away.

"AAAGHH!" Flash screamed in agony as he flet his left forearm get bruised by Peter's slap.

'Crap, I hit him too hard.' Peter thought

Peter was now sincerely concerned about Flash's well-being and he helped him was pretty sure he was gonna get hit the moment his danger sense tingled. He was thrown into a nearby locker by Flash. He didn't really feel hurt, but Peter still fake cringed in pain.

Flash held the brunette by the throat, and cocked back his fist(preparing to punch him). Fortunately for Peter, someone intervened.

"What is the meaning of this? Thompson! You again? 3 weeks detention, starting tomorrow." said the god-sent guidance counselor.

"But-"

"No buts, young man! Get out of here before I suspend you!" Interrupted the guidance counselor.

Flash gulped and high-tailed out of the school, with his jock friends following after him.

The guidance counselor glared at the gathering students. The crowd quickly dispersed and the guidance counselor disappeared into her office.

Harry and Cindy helped Peter get up from the ground.

"Dude, that was awesome! How did you dodge all of Flash's punches like that?" Harry enthusiastically asked.

"Well, I just got lucky y'know." Peter replied while scratching his head.

Cindy dubious, but she decided not to say anything.

"So, you riding the school bus today? Cuz' I need to go there if we don't want to get left behind." Cindy asked Peter.

"I'm going to walk home today, my aunt told me to stop by a convenience store to buy some coffe and milk." Answered Peter.

"Okay. Well, I,m going to catch the school bus now see you tomorrow!" said Cindy as she slung her back pack to her shoulder and went towards Midtown High's exit.

" What about you, Harry?" asked Peter.

"I'm calling Bernard to pick me up. Want a ride?" Harry invited Peter.

"Nah, I'm walking, could use the extra exercise." Declined Peter.

"Okay, suit your self."Replied Harry.

The two friends slowly separated and went their own ways.

Peter started to walk faster, then he ran. Then he ran faster. And faster. And faster. Until finally, he stopped near a Family Mart. He was exhilarated, the entire run barely made him break a sweat.

Peter entered the convience store. The teen was surprised to see that there were few customers.

'Oh well, at least there's no line."

Peter started to wander around the store. He got a loaf of bread, a dozen eggs, and a carton of milk.

The teen went towards the counter and put all of the stuff that he brought from the aisles of the convenience store.

The raven haired cashier in charge of the counter was leaning on the counter-top and looked really bored and uninterested, she was just texting away with her cellphone. Peter had to cough a few times before she even noticed him. She grumbled about something and straightened up, revealing her name-tag in the process. The cashier lazily swiped the pile of food that was on top of the counter and scanned their bar codes with turtle-like speed. The grumpy-looking cashier finally finished scanning and told Peter the price

"That'll be $ 27.25 dollars sir." grumbled the cashier.

That was about all Peter had so he got a few bucks from his wallet and pockets and handed it to the cashier. The raven-haired cashier counted the money . She frowned and said:

" Sir, can you give me 25 cents, your payment is lacking."

" What?! Oh come on Ms. Baumgartner. It's just 25 cents!" Peter then got a few cents from the tip jar and handed it to Ms. Baumgartner, who firmly rejected it and frowned.

"Listen up kid. I don't give a damn about how twenty-five cents is basically almost nothing and you think that you can get a discount. Well guess what? This is a convenience store not a market, you can't bargain prices here."

Peter's eyes widened at the lady's reply. The teen grew angrier by the second. This woman pissed him off, sure, he came off as a whiney and selfish guy, but she didn't have to shut him up like that.

" Just remove the milk from the list please." replied Peter.

The woman didn't reply, she just did what Peter told her. The cashier gave Peter his change receipt, and the items he bought quickly. The brunette swiped the items mentioned from her and turned around to walk out of the convenience store. On the way out, Peter bumped into a man that was a few inches taller than him, had blonde hair that was covering his face and was wearing dark clothes all over. Peter didn't know why but his danger sense tingled when he bumped into the man. His suspicions were answered when his hypersense activated. The man was carrying a gun.

" Oh sorry . Didn't watch where I was going." Peter apologized.

" Oh, don't worry, I saw you and the cashier over there fight. She's a stone cold (vulgar word for female dogs)." replied the man.

" Yup she kinda was. Oh sorry I took up your time sir." Peter was surprised at the man's sympathy towards him. Not many people were like that.

" S'alright kid."was the only thing said by the man before he went to the counter . Peter was smart enough to put two and two together.

'He's gonna rob the store.' thought Peter.

His predictions were proven correctly afew seconds later when the man pointed a gun at the cashier. At the moment Peter was conflicted, should he interrupt or not?

'Well... It's none of my business, I should just my mind what I'm doing.' Peter thought, making his decision and stepping near the exit. But before he could get out..

"Kid help me call the police or something !" screamed the cashier before she was punched by the man (she was still conscious though.). Peter smiled and walked out the store without another word.

Moments later, the guy ran towards Peter. He threw the carton of milk at him and left quickly. Peter smiled.

"That went well."

Unbeknownst to him, he just created one of his greatest villains.

-line break-

Present

Peter had already left the cemetary at this time, and was slowly walking home. His thoughts were jumbled and messy. Doubt and guilt filled his mind. Maybe if he did something that day, a lot of people would've lived.

'Could he have been just a replaceable? Or if I had removed him from the equation, the night never would have gone that way?' Thought Peter as he flashed back to Wednesday.

-Line break-

Wednesday, 7 pm- Queens Wallmart (i don't know if they have this in real life, but in the story, they fo)

" So... Uncle Ben. Why did you bring me here to Wallmart?" asked Peter curiously. He was taken to Walllmart by his uncle after he got home from school. Plus, his uncle told him not to bring any money,so he was pretty weirded out.

" Well Peter, your aunt and I have been thinking. You're at your senior year at high school and graduation is a few months away. We thought that it was about time we saved up for something so, Peter, you can pick out anything you want in here. We'll see what we can do." explained Uncle Ben.

Peter's eyes widened. The arachnid-powered teen couldn't believe what his uncle just said. He was already content with what was going on right now. But this? It felt like they were giving him too much.

"Really? Thanks Uncle Ben! You're like , the best dad ever!" Exclaimed Peter while he embraced his uncle. Thankfully, he didn't see his uncle's face beaming with pride as he said those words.

" Take your time kiddo. I'll just wait here." replied Uncle Ben.

Peter smiled at him and went further into the mall. Peter wasn't going to make his uncle buy him anything expensive. He needed something practical and long-lasting. The brunette teen wandered around the mall for about an hour before he finally gave up. There was nothing he wanted that he didn't already have. Peter wasn't the kind of guy that was greedy and always unsatisfied. He was the kind who was content with what was given to him. After all, that's what his uncle taught him.

The teen arrived near the entrance and saw his uncle talking to a security guard. His uncle didn't even look irtitated or impatient at the slightest. Heck, he and the guard were laughing about something.

Peter couldn't help but smile. His uncle was a very friendly guy who gave to others more than he gave to himself. That's why Ben Parker had many friends.

"Hey Uncle Ben."

"Oh hey Peter! So what did you pick?"

"Well I haven't decided yet. You guys already gave me what I need amd want."

" Ok. So let's go home then."

Peter smiled at his uncle and followed him to the exit. When they got near though, his danger sense tingled like crazy. So much that his head hurt. Peter's hyper sense activated afterwards, he heard /saw/smelled a truck coming at the exit of the Wallmart. Acting by pure instinct , Peter grabbed his uncle's arm and put it around his shoulder. The brunette then grabbed his uncle's waist and jumped quite a few feet away. Just in time too, because the truck crashed into the exit of the mall, it went through the front door and slammed/ killed a few people.

A few guys stepped out of the truck. Peter's eyes widened when he saw one of them. It was the guy he let escape yesterday. Along with the metahuman Electro and two grunts.

"Uncle Ben, we need to get-" Peter said while carrying his uncle. But when he got near the exit his danger sense tingled, he saw that Electeo was about to blast him and his uncle with electricity, so he pushed his uncle out of the way and was promptlyzapped by Electro. Peter's body was durable enough to withstand it, bet it felt like somebody was burning him alive. The force of the electricity threw him out of the Wallmart and made him crash into another car's could barely move, his body ached so much from Electro's attack.

Peter was beginning to faint, he could feel unconsiousness taking him. He looked atthe burning mall one last time before he passed

Peter felt groggy, he tried to remember what happened and he suddenly got down from the roof of the car he crashed on. , his clothes ruined and hair frazzled. He ran towards the entrance but he saw that the people that broke in were gone. Peter noticed a bunch of ambulances and a crowd forming near the entrance of the mall. A bunch of firemen were trying to douse the entire mall that was on fire. A lot of dead bodies littered the ground. Peter felt him self panick. Where was his Uncle Ben? Peter pushed past the crowd and looked for his uncle. The psramedics asked if he needed assistance, but the brunette just declimed. He finally found his uncle in very bad shape and was lying down a stretcher with a cast and tubes going through his mouth.

" Uncle Ben!" Peter shouted and ran up to him and saw his uncle look at him with shock. The paramedic that was tending to his uncle stepped away (presumably to give them privacy.)

"P-Peter? Y-y-ou're still alive?" His uncle said with disbelief.

" Yeah, I'm built for a beat down." Peter joked lightly. Uncle Ben was a coughing fit and didn't answer. The teen placed them outside and took out his phone (which was miraculously unscathed), planning to call out his aunt. The injured uncle grabbed his arm.

"Peter, I know that you have these brand new abilities. I know that you -cough- can do these amazing things, don't try to be someone else -cough- don't try to be something else. I believe that.. If you have -cough- something to offer to this world, something that you can do better than anyone else, you shouldn't deprive the world of it. -cough- You have such great power Peter, its -cough- up to you whether or not you use them responsibly, or you choose not to use them-cough- at know that with great power comes great responsibility." Said Uncle Ben with much sincerity.

" What do you mean by that ?"

"One day in the it'll all make sense. Take care of your aunt Peter."

"Wait! No! Uncle Ben not yet! Please!" Peter said tears falling out of his eyes. The paramedics pushed Peter out of the way. The brunette teen just stood there in a daze.

' For all my powers, for all of my abilities, I can't even save the one I care about.'Peter thought bitterly, his legs were feeling weak. His throat felt dry, his stomach churned with guilt. Peter remembered that he saw the guy that robbed the store a day ago.

'Oh my god. Maybe if I had stopped him this wouldn't have happened.'

Uncle Ben smiled and one final thought filled his mind.

' Well May the rest is up to you.'

-line break-

Peter was interrupted ftom his thoughts when he heard something suspicious in a nearby alley. This was none of his business. He shouldn't interrupt. Peter's throat dried at that thought. Thinking that was what (may have) got his uncle killed. So he ventured into the dark alley

' On second thought. Maybe this is a horrible idea .' Thought Peter.

Peter was surprised he could see through the darkness.

'Night vision huh? That's going to be useful.'

The brunette wallflower finally got to the end of the alley and saw a bunch of guys beating up what looked like a police man.

Peter coughed and the tall men finally saw him.

"He's seen too much! Gethim!" said one of the men who was holding the beaten policeman by the collar.

The other men pulled out guns and stsrted to shoot at Peter.

Peter was not in a good mood, so he silently dodged the bullets . It didn't take long for him to get near one of the guys who tried to shoot him, and he punched him in the face with minimal force (that still knocked him out).

Some of the men switched to melee weapons and tried to stab Peter or hit him. The brunette teen just grabbed their arms before they got near and knocked them out by slamming them either to the wall, or each other. One by one the men fell, until the one who was holding the police man was the only one left.

The guy dropped the policeman and ran up to Peter with his fist cocked back. Seeing this Peter simply dodged his punches and then gave him a solid upper cut to the jaw.

Since all of the men were knocked out, Peter turned his attention to the police man who slowly stood up and limped towards him.

"Sir do you need help? I can get you to a hospital." Offered Peter.

" No thank you. Thanks for the help by the way." said the police man while grabbing Peter's hand and shaking it. He put a flashdrive in Peter's hand as he shaked it and then letgo. He grabbed his cellphone and wrote:

TAKE IT. EARS EVERYWHERE. DONT TRUST ANYONE. THROW IT AWAY.

" Ah sure. You're welcome." replied Peter.

"Thanks again. Goodbye." said the police man before he got out of the alley. Peter quickly followed. Once he got out he didn't see the policeman, only an ocean of people walking on the street.

' That was weird. What am I gonna do with this USB?' Peter asked himself.

-linebreak-

Later unknown location

The same policeman that Peter met earlier was strapped on a chair with metal cuffs on his hand conecting to the chair. He looked even more bloodied and beaten than earlier.

A large bald man wearing a white suit, violet slacks and black shoes and held a cane was looming over him. The fat man hit him in the face with a cane and asked him cooly:

" I'll ask you one more time, Stan Carter, where is the flashdrive."

"Nice suit cue ball, how many tailors did it take to sew that?" insulted the policeman.

"Now, now Stan. You should know better than to cross the Kingpin."

To be continued...

A/N Hello I'm so sorry for the delay of this, I sort of forgot. Anyways what do you think about the story? Is it too fast? Too slow? Does my writing suck? Anyway just please comment below constructive criticism and no flames. Next chapter is either Cindy-centric or Mixed points of focus.


	4. the Plot thickens

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here, Deathbattle, Batman Arkham Knight, Xbox One or PS4(only the story).** "Talking." 'Thoughts' _"Flash back"_ _"_ _Machines/Tv/Cellphones_ _" Sound_

 **Bellevue Hospital Center, Manhattan-New York**

A man around his early 20's, had blonde hair, and had a blue jacket with his hood on. The blonde was clutching the hand of a female who was bed-ridden. He bit his lip as he stared at the unconscious girl, so he decided to talk.

"Hey Anita, how are you? It's me, your brother. Max. I'm half-way done paying my debts, after that, Mr. Fisk will wake you up. At least, that's what he says. I don't think he'll do it though, I'm too much of an asset to let go."

"Anyways, I hope that you you understand what I'm doing. I'm not going to lie, I'm not the good guy, but… "

The blonde was interrupted when an alarm was sounded. It indicated that his time was almost up. Max gitted his teeth when he heard it.

'Damn it.'

'Max' looked at the unconscious woman and spoke:

"I'm gonna figure something out Anita, I promise. My time's almost up. I love you." Finished Max. As if on cue, two men in black suits entered the room and said:

"Time's up Dillon, or should we call ya' **Electro**." Sneered one of the men.

The so-called 'Electro' glared at the man, but said nothing.

'If I could, I would blast you in the face with so much electricity that it'll explode.' Threatened Electro in his thoughts. Max just followed the man's orders, knowing that it was wise not to disobey the men in suits.

Max looked at the unconscious woman one last time, before he left. His pupils turned into a bright blue color with electricity sparking through it.

'Oh well, time to go to work.' Thought Electro bitterly.

 **Peter Parker's house- Forrest Hills , Queens**

Peter Parker was currently staring at the flashdrive that was given to him by the Police officer yesterday. He was contemplating whether to A.) Throw it in the garbage can (This was the best choice in his opinion). B.) Plug it in his computer and see what was so important about it (which he had to admit, was very tempting). Or C.) Plug it in his computer and then throw it in the garbage can (which was the option he was leaning to).

Peter was interrupted from his contemplations when his aunt called out to him.

"Hey Peter! Get your ass down here and help me with cleaning the basement!"

"Coming Aunt May!" Shouted Peter in reply. The brunette teenager put the flashdrive down and went out of his room. Peter was secretly glad for his aunt's intervention, it was a welcomed distraction.

When Peter arrived in the basement he saw his aunt carrying two boxes with little effort.

"You need help with those Aunt May?" Offered Peter.

"Nah, I got this kiddo! You go ahead and pick up that box .And look around too, see if there's anything you like." Answered Aunt May. She then went upstairs with the boxes she was carrying.

Peter followed his aunts instructions and picked up the box in one hand. It was extremely light to him, and he carried it with one hand while he looked around the basement to see if he wanted anything.

To a normal person, the basement would've been very dark, but for Peter? It was still bright.

'Ahhh, night vision is really useful.' Peter thought. His eyes scanned the room for anything that he would've wanted, until he saw an intriguing briefcase with the name 'RICHARD PARKER' on it. The briefcase was on top of some other stacks of boxes, so Peter had to stand on his toes to get it. The brunette eyed the briefcase carefully, before he decided to take it upstairs with him.

Once he got out of the basement, Peter set down the box that his aunt made him carry. The intelligent teen then eyed the briefcase carefully (holding it with both hands this time). Peter was about to open it when suddenly, his aunt talked to him.

"Oh there you are! You were taking so long, I thought that you couldn't carry those boxes."

Peter's head snapped up from what his aunt said.

"Har dee har har. Just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean that I'm not capable of lifting heavy objects." Peter replied sarcastically.

Aunt May just shook her head and let out an amused chuckle. That was, before she saw what her nephew was holding. Her amused smile slowly turned into a slight frown.

" What'cha got their kiddo?" Aunt May asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Oh, this? Just some briefcase I found down in the basement with my dad's name on it." Peter answered.

"Okay, is that all that you want from the basement?" Spoke Aunt May with a cautious tone in her voice.

"Um, yeah. That's all." Peter replied

Aunt May just nodded slowly and left without a word.

'Hmmm, that's…. weird, she seemed to recognize this briefcase.' Thought Peter as he climbed the stairs to his room.

 **Sims Medical Hospital-Dr. Ezekiel Sims' office**

Cindy was currently sitting on a chair in front of Dr. Sims. This was her 2nd visit to the good doctor, who kindly advised her with her powers. They were currently talking about what to do with her powers.

"Cindy, dear, have you told anyone about these brand new abilities?" The old doctor asked curiously.

" N-no one, Dr. Sims." Cindy stuttered out.

"Hmmm, do you plan on telling anyone?"

"N-no. I j-just want to control it and keep it a secret." Cindy answered nervously.

"Hmmm, well… there's nothing much I can do for you Cindy. This, this isn't a disease. Your condition is evolution. As far as I can tell, you're third of a kind." Said the old doctor.

Cindy's eyebrows perked up at what Dr. Sims said. "Excuse me? Did you just say third of a kind?" Cindy said, barely managing to keep down her voice.

"Yes, yes I did." Replied Dr. Sims, who had the corners of his mouth tugged slightly upward.

"Woah. You mean there are two other people who can do this?" Cindy said pointing towards her finger tips as they excreted a thin white silky strand of what can only be described as a web.

"Well, not exactly THAT, but the other things that you can do."

"Well,who exactly are these people doctor? And where can I meet them?" Cindy asked.

"Well, you can. If you can go to the 40s." Said Dr. Sims, who added a bit of a chuckle at the end.

Cindy's raisd her eyebrows when she heard this.

"Wait, you're telling me that there have been people like this over 60 years ago?"

"Yes, although you're the newest and probably one of the last."

"How do you even get these abilities? Is it some sort of disease or-"

"No, you have to be bitten by a spider, a spider that chose you." Interrupted the eccentric doctor.

"How do you even know about these things?" Asked Cindy with a tone of suspicion in her voice.

Dr. Sims smirked at her and winked. "Your not the first patient I had with those complainnts."

"Oooookay, I'm going to leave now, any recommendations about what to do with my powers. If you can call them that." Cindy asked, a bit weirded out by the doctor.

" Whatever you do, don't abuse them. Trust me, that will help you out, a lot." Answered Dr. Sims.

"Thanks, um, bye." Said Cindy as she shuffled out of the door.

Dr. Sims waited for a few seconds before he picked up a cellphone from his desk. The eccentric doctor dialed a number . Someone quickly answered the phone.

" _Hello? This better be good Ezekiel, I'm kind of busy."_ Spoke a voice in his phone.

"Yes Madame Web. I found the Spider Bride, what about you?" Replied Ezekiel.

" _I have made contact with the center of the web. Although he is still not ready. Good job Ezekiel. Call me if an interesting development happens._ " Answered 'Madame Web'.

Ezekiel didn't answer, he just dropped his call.

"Interesting things are happening today. I hope you're ready Cindy. " Said Dr. Sims as he looked at the strand of web that Cindy produced from her finger tips.

'I wonder how the center can find a way to make this.' Thought Ezekiel.

 **Peter Parker's house- Forrest Hills , Queens**

Said center of the web was looking at some notes that he found from his dad's briefcase. One particular formula got Peter intrigued

"Huh, theoretically, this is basically just a liquid catalyst that turns solid when exposed to oxygen , but it's not complete yet. There are a few missing parts of the formula, but I guess that's so you can insert other parts of some other formulas." Peter narrated to himself thoughtfully. The formula was very vexing. His dad didn't write any notes to say it's purpose. Although, if it works, it can be a very useful object. Heck, it could revolutionize the way people looked at chemistry and science as a whole.

Peter found a few kinks in it and some dated parts that was easily replaceable at his time now, so he edited it. Once he was finished, he thought about the possibilities. A lot of people could be helped with this formula, and a lot could be done with it. Peter decided that he needed an outisde look at the formula and some opinions about it. So he took out his phone and used the Messenger app to message Cindy with the picture of the formula. Cindy replied a few minutes later.

" _Omg. Wer u get dis, it's… outstanding :o"_ Messaged Cindy. Peter grinned and typed back.

" _I litterally found it in le basement. Lol"_

" _Don't eff wid meh Pete. Wher did ya get it?"_

" _I kid you not, it from le basemen. I found it in meh dads briefcase. I edited it a bit though."_

" _Le amount of gramtical errors we r making right now is giving moi a headake. But srsly, you might want to replace da amount of fluidity in it and give it a more sticky sensation."_

" _Dats a gud nitpick Cin, I'm editing it now."_

" _K. C ya L8er Pete I gtg. Bye. XOXO"_

" _K. Bye Cin"_ Typed Peter with a grin. He was really glad for Cindy's input, and over all response. The brunette was about to set his phone down when it started to ring, meaning that someone was calling. He answered the call quickly.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Hey Pete, its me Harry. Listen, my dad's inviting you for dinner in my house tonight. He said it was away of thanking you for the increase of my grades." Said Harry.

"Oh yeah, sure I'll be there. What time?" Peter asked his friend.

"Anytime Pete , we can hang out all day until dinner." Answered Harry.

"Ok sounds good, what should I wear for the oh-so great Norman Osborn." Peter joked slightly.

"Just come in your casual wear. Y'know, jacket plus shirt underneath with some faded jeans and old shoes."

"Hey! I don't dress like that all the time."

"Just generalizing." Said Harry with a smug tone.

"Ok bye Cornrow." Said Peter as he dropped the call.

'Alright, dinner with the intimidating Norman Osborn, great.' Thought Peter.

'Speaking of dinner… Is lunch ready yet? I should find out, maybe Aunt May is burning the house or something.' Mused the teen as he went downstairs.

He found his aunt on the table with food ready. The blonde godparent also had a phone (which Peter didn't recognize) on the table, she looked as if she was pondering something. Peter had to cough to get her attention, which worked for the most part.

"Huh-wha? What is it Peter?" Aunt May said, an irritated tone laced her voice.

"You were spacing out again, you've been doing that a lot more often since Uncle Ben… y'know." Peter said in a low tone.

"Have I? Well, um, just eat Peter. I don't want to talk about it." Aunt May replied a bit too harshly.

Peter maintained a worried look on his face as he sat down and ate with his aunt. For the past few days, Aunt May had been very distant, and would often space out. Peter always asked what was wrong, but her answer was always the same.

The brunette teen sighed as he took a bite of his lunch.

'I'm worried about you Aunt May, I hope you open up soon.' Peter thought worriedly.

 **Oscorp's evil-looking penthouse-Where the Osborns lives**

Harry Osborn was currently eating on the long(-ass) family table, which, according to Harry's father was made of expensive wood imported from other countries. The color? Why black of course!

'Christ, why does dad have to make everything look menacing? And what's with the black,green, and purple fetish?' Harry thought for the nth time ever since he was a boy.

Harry was half-way done with his beef stroganoff when the elevator _DING_ ed to life. Harry knew that his father was finally coming to eat, and from the looks of it, Oscorp was having a peaceful day. Why you might ask? Because his father was eating at 12:35 Pm, rather than 3 o'clock.

Norman Osborn came out of the elevator with a hardened look on his face. His corn-row-like hair was wet from sweat, and so was his $ 1,000 suit (which was cheap for him). His tall (probably around 6'5") muscular features relaxed a bit when he saw his son looking at him. The C.E.O's face morphed into a sigh as he sat down his expensive looking chair and placed his hand on his costly looking table.

Harry grinned as he asked his dad a question.

"So, what gave you trouble today? Incompetent scientist? Vultures? Or someone suing?"

"-sigh- Harry, there are know such things as incompetent, only extremely slow and incredibly careless. And to answer your question, a little bit of everything."

Harry chuckled a bit at his dad's slow day. Norman saw this and asked his own question.

"You seem to be having a good mood. Did Peter say yes to the dinner?"

"Yeah dad, he said yes. I'm curious though, why didja want to see Pete tonight?"

"Well, I'm offering him an intership at Oscorp. Lord knows he needs to get his mind off of certain things." Norman emphasized the last part a unerstood what his father meant, Harry just smiled at his dad and nodded.

"So what are we cookng…

 **Parker house- Forrest Hills , Queens**

"…For dinner tonight." Peter told his Aunt May.

"Wait, you mean Mr. Osborn invited you to dinner? That's good kiddo, but I can't go tonight. I'm job hunting." Replied a shocked Aunt May.

"What do you mean? Did Mr. Luke fire you?"

"No, he's been… arrested." Aunt May revealed.

Peter did the wise thing and just shut his mouth. The rest of the meal was very awkward.

"Um, yeah so, I'll go to my room now Aunt May." Peter said as he finished his food. The brunette awkwardly shuffled out the room and Aunt May was bathed with silence again. A determined look crossed her face as she grabbed the phone on the table and dialed a number.

"Hello, Logan." Greeted Aunt May with little enthusiasm

" _Bub,what're ya' doin' with that communicator? You know you can just call me with these new-fangled phone thingies."_ Replied a gruff and irritated voice through the weird phone.

"I needed to speak to the **Wolverine**. I need to get back in the game."

" _As unlikely as it seems, I'm outta the game. Why do ya want to get back in? The games changed, plus don'cha hafta take care of ya're boy Peter?"_ The voice replied.

"I… I need money. Luke's been arrested, and, well, my only other experience is killing." Aunt May said nervously.

" _Listen, bub. I really wanna help ya but, I sorta became a teacher accidentally. Chuck hired me. The job pays well, and well, I don't have ta' murder._ " 'Logan' explained.

May had to stifle a laugh at what her friend said, she just couldn't imagine it.

"Really? Well, do you know anybody that hires? Because I really need money to pay for taxes, and all that bull crap."

There was a pregnant pause, but 'Logan' finally answered.

" _I know a place, ya' want money? Go ta' Fisk towers, there's a pub there. They're hiring for almost anything. But be careful, a lot of ya're old enemies are still in the killin' business._ "

"Alright Logan, thanks. And good luck with being a teacher, God knows you need it." Aunt May said in fairwell.

Logan just grunts in goodbye, and then hangs up. Aunt May puts the phone in her pocket and goes towards the shelf. She grabs the Captan America bobble-head, takes off the head , and grabs a small key-looking object in it. "-sigh- Let's see if I still got the moves." Said Aunt May.

"What moves?" Peter asked, having just gotten downstairs. He was dressed up in his red and blue jacket .He had a curious look in his face

"My interview moves, y'know." Aunt May said, a little flustered because she didn't hear Peter get down.

'I've really gotten rusty huh.'

Peter just shrugged and said goodbye to his aunt.

"Good bye Aunt May, I'm going to Oscorp now. Good luck with your job hunt."

"Yeah, be careful kiddo, be home by 10 o'clock."

 **Oscorp Tower, Penthouse-30 minutes later**

"Woah…" Peter trailed off as he looked around Harry's house. The brunette had been here before, but he always awed at the amount of awesome/expensive things.

"Hey Pete! Over here, let's play Arkham Knight! I just got it." Harry Yelled at Peter. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor. The heir to Oscorp was holding two Xbox One controllers in both of his hands.

"Wow! How did you get tha-! Stupid question you're rich, you probably bribed D.C." Peter said with a sardonic tone.

Harry just rolled his eyes and tossed a controller to Peter.

"So what else are we gonna do next after this?" Peter asked as he logged on his Xbox controller.

"Well Deathbattle just released a new video. Basically Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher." Harry replied, playing as Batman in the game.

"Hundred bucks on Snake." Peter betted.

"You're on!" Harry said as he started up the game's batmobile.

 **4 hours of Xbox, 1 hour of PS4 and 30 minutes of youtube later**

"Oh man! I can't believe that Sam died! Seriously, he could've just activated his stealth suit and assassinated Snake when he was entering." Harry ranted.

"First off, his stealth suit doesn't have an on or off button. It's just resistant to nightvision and other cameras. Second, Snake battles friggin' giant behemoths made of steel every day. I doubt he would have trouble with an old dude with a nightlight mask. " Peter shot back.

"Oh, and my hundred dollars please." Peter said with a money motion with his hands.

Harry grumbled, but nontheless complied in their bet.

An autorative cough alerted them to another presence in the room. The person was Norman Osborn, he had an amused smile on his face.

The intimidating man sent chills through Peter's spine.

"Hello, Harry, Peter. Glad to see that you accepted my offer." Said Norman Osborn.

"Um, uh, yeah. Uh thanks for offering in the first place Mr. Osborn." Said a nervous Peter.

"How many times do I have to tell you Peter, call me Norman. I bet you boys are hungry aren't you? Dinner's ready, let's eat." Spoke Norman Osborn with an authoritive yet somewhat warm tone.

"Okay dad."

"Thanks Mr. Osb- I mean Norman."

Replied both teenagers

"So Norman, why did you invite me to eat dinner with you and Harry tonight?" Asked Peter as he chewed on his steak.

"Ah, well, I would like to offer you an intership for Oscorp. It's a one month trial, then you can decide if you want to go full time intern." The corn-row haired C.E.O said, already finished with his meal.

Peter's eyes widened and he almost choked on his steak. Oscorp's President's offer certainly shocked the brunette teen.

"Oh wow Mr. Os- I mean Norman. I mean that's awesome. S-sure I'll accept!" Peter said, obviously excited at the thought.

"Good, how does a week from now sound?"

"Y-yeah sure. T-that'd be great sir."

"Then it's settled!" Norman announced. Peter was in a state of bliss right now, he always dreamed of being in a company that specialized on science.

"That's cool Pete! We can hang out before or after you work!" Harry said with enthusiasm.

They made a bit more small talk until dinner was over. Sadly, that was the time when Peter had to go home.

"Uh, hey guys. It's getting late, and I uh, need to go home." Peter said sheepishly (while rubbing the back of his head).

"Oh well be careful Pete, do you want a ride home?" Harry offered.

"Ah, no thanks. You've already done enough." Peter declined politely.

"Are you sure Peter? It's pretty dangerous out their these days. Those costumed hooligans are out of control." Warned a genuinely concerned Norman Osborn.

"Ah, It's alright Norman. I'm always cautious." Replied Peter as he neared the elevator.

'Plus, spider-powers are pretty helpful in those situations.'

"Okay Peter. I'll ride with you in the elevator. I have a few things to take care of." Said the intimidating man with weird corn-row hair.

"Bye Pete!"

"Bye Harry!"

The two best friends relucantly parted as they fist bumped and Peter entered the elevator along with Norman Osborn. The elevator was really awkward and silent until Norman decided to speak.

"Peter, thanks for teaching Harry a thing or ten about science and getting his grades up."

Peter blushed a bit. He wasn't really used to getting any compliments or thanks from anyone except from his god parents. Hearing anything like that from a business mogul that owned millions of dollars and was also a brilliant scientist got Peter a bit flustered.

"Err, no need to thank me Mr. Osborn. I just motivated Harry a bit ya' know." Peter said shyly.

"Nonsense Peter. You're a very brilliant boy you know ? Peter, don't sell your self short, from what I've heard from the staff of teachers in Midtown and Harry, you're a genius. I know that your aunt and uncle took you to an I.Q test was 190, wasn't it?" Norman praised Peter again.

Peter just nodded and blushed. He had really low self-esteem, and his uncle taught him to be always humble so he never really thought of himself being superior to other people.

"Hold your chin up boy, don't try to be anything else, don't try to be anything less than what you are Peter. You have a potential, and it's up to you to live up to it." Spoke Norman, as if he had that speech prepared.

"Do you really mean what you said Norman?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Of course. Norman Osborn is a man of his word." Replied the business mogul.

Before they could continue their talk, the elevator _DING_ ed, indicating that they were in the ground floor.

"Well goodbye sir. Thank you for the time." Peter said as he got out of the elevator and went to Oscorp's lobby.

Norman Osborn waved goodbye at Peter. When Peter was out of sight he silently coughed. A grim look crossed his face. The billionare pulled a card from his expensive business suit and inserted it in a slot in the elevator, a few more buttons appeared from the elevator's panel. Osborn pushed the bottom-most floor. Suddenly, the elevator started to go down in high speeds.

It quickly stopped and opened, revealing a huge lab with a lot of scientists scurrying about inside it. It had a mad scientist lab vibe emanating off of it, for the most part it was pretty menacing looking. 11 foot tall conatiners filled with green liquid was all around the lab.

Norman's sudden arrival alerted a short ,chubby scientist wearing glasses with a bob cut. The scientist also wore the complimentary lab coat.

"Mr. Osborn, ve've made a slight success with the cure." Said the scientist (with the hint of a german accent) as he gestured at a white board filled with complex calculations.

"What!? Why was I not alerted about this?" Norman demanded with a menacing yet authorative voice.

"S-sir, you told us not to interrupt you vith your guest." Said the scientist, who flinched slightly at his boss' presence.

"Ah, right. Now Octavious, what is this slight 'success'." Osborn said, a little bit more calm now.

"Vell, sir, ze healing factor has now been stablized enough to not have any harmful side-effects, but ze subject iz still suseptible to insanity, hallucinations, and other mental illnesses." 'Octavious' said .

"Good job Octavious, if you continue this, I might give you a raise. I know you and Rosie are having some financial problems so…" Norman trailed off.

"Ah mr. Osborn it iz quite alright. You have already done enough." Said the diminutive scientist.

Norman just nodded. He looked at the white board intently, analyzing every detail to make sure there were no errors.

Norman Osborn never said sorry.

Norman Osborn never gave up.

Even if he only had a few months to live.

 **The streets of New York**

Peter was walking down the street with a bit of a spring in his step, and a smile on his face. He was really happy that Norman Osborn offered him an intership.

'Man, I can't believe that I got an intership for Oscorp. I can't wait to work there! Even if I'm only an intern.' Peter thought happily. His glee-full mood was shattered when his danger sense tingled. The after clicked in quickly and Peter's senses caused him to turn to his side.

Peter saw a bunch of men (who looked like gangsters) holding down 2 women that were struggling against their grips. The men quickly tied them down and put them inside a nearby black van.

'Way to say 'Hi, this van is owned by a kidnapper'' Peter thought as he saw the van. It started up and drove along the street. Peter hesitated a bit, he didn't know if he should intervene. It was none of his business. Just thinking that thought left a bad taste in his mouth. So the arachnid powered teen decided to help.

Peter quickly jumped up on one of the nearest buildings and decided to catch up.

'This is better than just running up to them, because the rear view mirrors will see me.' Peter thought.

Luckily, a red light stopped the van. Peter decided that it was time to make his move. He jumped from the building and grabbed onto a nearby street light and swung from it. He back flipped midair and latched onto the back of the van. Right in time though, because the red light turned green and sped off.

'This is bad. I can't go in and save those girls now, the moving car will be dangerous to get out . Better just wait for them to stop.' Peter thought. The brunette then went under the van to avoid detection. Unfortunately, Peter's jacket's hood was being scraped by the pavement. So to remedy this, he stuck it to his head with his aptly named 'stick 'em' powers.

'This is so damn uncomfortable. I'll beat those guys up so hard.' Peter thought as his hand was covered in grease.

After a while, the van finally stopped at a warehouse that Peter recognized was near the docks. Peter heard the men grab the ladies literally kicking and screaming (well, trying to scream, but they had duct tape covering there mouthes). Peter was about to jump in and save those ladies, when suddenly, his danger-sense tingled and alerted him to a nearby man wearing swat armor and a ski mask holding rifle going towards the van. Peter also heard other men patrolling the perimeter of the building. The brunette also heard some disturbing sounds coming from the warehouse.

'Damn it, now this just got harder.' Peter thought, gritting his teeth.

The rifle-man escorted the men and led them into the warehouse. Peter saw an opportunity when the rifle-man's back was turned. The scrawny teen's surprisingly blinding speed and aimed a punch at the rifle-man's face . It connected and the rifle-man was knocked out in one hit. Peter quickly carried the unconscious rifle-man and stuck to the wall of the warehouse. He knew that leaving an unconscious body around was a bad idea.

Peter noticed a nearby hole in the warehouses window and decided to crawl into it. Before he could get in he grabbed the unconscious man's ski mask, and then tossed him towards the roof. Once he crawled inside, Peter noticed a nearby catwalk (with lights underneath it). The Arachnid-powered teen saw a shocking/disturbing/disgusting sight of a lot of women in cages surrounded with men with guns.

" Here's auctioning the cute blonde chick with big ***** and a _-_ ******." Peter heard a fat man with a cow boy outfit say.

Peter was mortified and disgusted at the actions of the people down on the ground. He just couldn't believe that some people could be so… so… heartless. It made him ashamed to be even in the same species with these people.

'Darn it, how do I take them all down? I need a way to take 'em out stealthily.' Peter looked around the room to see a fuse box in the corner. Peter jumped upwards to the ceiling and started crawling to the fuse box.

'Show time.' Peter thought grimly as he smashed the fuse box.

All of the lights shut down one by one and the people below fell in to complete and utter chaos.

"What the ****. What the hell happened!? Secure the merchandise everyone!" Yelled the cow boy outfitted man.

Peter descended into the ground silently. He saw everyone through his night-vision and quickly took down the man closest to him with a choke hold. Peter's danger sense tingled again and he heard all the guns that were loaded and raised up. The brunette can also hear the frightened whimpers of the caged whimpers. Peter ran towards the closest guard he could find and kicked him in the gut and elbowed him in the jaw. There was a bit of a sound that reverberated through the room due to the elbow to the jaw. The guy closest to Peter aimed a gun at his direction. As fast as he could, Peter grabbed the guy's wrist, pointed the gun upwards, and then kneed him in the stomach. That caused the would-be gunman to drop the gun.

Peter caught the gun in the knick of time and slammed it at the back of the would-be gunman's head. The scrawny teen then threw the gun at another would-be assailant's head with great speed and accuracy. Peter started to take down all the guards one by one until the cow boy dude was the only one left. The Cow boy outfitted man ran into a back room of the warehouse and locked himself in. The brunette teen saw this and immediately ran after him.

Peter saw the cow boy lock the door and Peter smirked. The enhanced teen kicked the door down and suddenly his danger sense tingled like crazy, and Peter thought he heard a feminine voice say:

 **Danger sense:** _ **Move, Mother*****!**_

And he quickly ducked under a pray of shotgun fire. The cow boy then aimed to the ground where Peter was sprawled on. The teen quickly jumped up towards the ceiling and stuck to it.

"W-what're you? Some sort of 'Spider-Man'?" Said the cow boy outfitted man nervously.

"Well, now you just gave me a good idea." The spider-bitten teen said as he swatted away the shotgun.

Before the cow boy-like man could utter another word, Peter tapped him firmly in the forehead with his pointing finger to knock him out.

A sound of whimpers made Peter remember the caged females. He quickly ran towards them and just bent the bars and freed them one-by-one. As the females gathered their bearings, Peter quietly slipped outside and took care of the guards patrolling the perimeter. Peter sighed exasperatedly.

'Well, that's the end of that.' Thought Peter as he looked at the full moon and was hit with another realization.

'Oh crap, Aunt May told me to go home by ten!' Peter thought as he ran towards home.

 **A/N Hey guys, sorry for the late updates. I was a bit pre-occupied the NBA finals and other stuff. Any ways, Thanks for those who followed, favorite, and reviewed. Remember, review is writer's fuel, so please review me good ideas or nitpicks. Thanks again XOXO**


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

 **Undisclosed location, New York.**

A large bald-headed man in a white business suit holding a cane with an oddly shaped handle. His analytical eyes scanned the warehouse for a bit, before he turned the attention to the various men women, and scoundrels gathered before him. The people that the bald-headed man saw all had the same look in their faces. It was the look hunger. They were never full, always hungry and thirsty for more. Well, the large man would give them what they want.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today on my behalf, the Kingpin's behalf, for various reasons." Said the self proclaimed Kingpin as the warehouse was filled with various grunts of understanding.

"Reason number one: I hear Osborn isn't cooperating again." Said the Kingpin with a tone that was a cross irritated and sardonic.

One of the people amongst the crowd raised his hand. This was a tall yet muscular guy wearing a vest.

"Want meh to teach em' a lesson or two boss?" said the man.

"No Ox, according to one of my moles in Oscorp, they are working on a project. One that is interesting me. So until they finish it, there shall be no one who touches a single hair on Osborn's cornrowed head, am I clear?" Said the Kingpin, glaring at the crowd to convey that he was serious.

Ox and the rest of the people nodded, clearly understanding the serious tone in the Kingpin's voice.

"Speaking of interesting.." the Kinpin continued, but with a less threatening tone in his voice. "... Our operation on the docks was mysteriously thwarted by what the men said "a freak". And was confirmed by Montana."

The crowd was a bit surprised at the Kingpin's information, but they weren't that shocked. There have been other people who tried to stand up to them. All of which either dead or under their thumbs.

" Whoever this man is, if his involvement is purely coincedence, he better not be comfortable . Because nobody messes with the Kinpin and gets away with it. Not even a Spider-man." Finished the Kingpin.

Parker's residence-Queens,New York

"Achooo!" sneezed a tired looking Peter Parker, who was holding a test tube filled with an unknown chemical. He was currently in the houses attic creating a brand new formula. After last night, Peter had come to a decision. A life-changing one at that. Peter sighed as the logical part of his mind screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOOL!", a question he was having trouble answering.

The tired metahuman put the tube inside a beaker that appeared to be filled with water and used a pair of tongs to remove the cork holding the water inside the beaker in. After removing bothe the cork and the test tube from the beaker, the water slowly turned a bit gray and Peter quickly used a spoon to mix his creation thoroughly.

Afterwards, he put the beaker inside a microwave for a few minutes, and then he took out the beaker and got the weird substance out (that is now a solid substance) and used a nail filer to cut a small slab of the cylindrical shaped substance. He then swatted aside the various thingamijigers and other objects on the table and placed a pair of watch-like objects on the center of the table.

"I really hope this works." the brunette muttered tiredly as he inserted the weird substance he made a while ago inside the pair of watch like objects. After fumbling with it a bit, he finally placed it on his wrists . The brunette then carefully placedhis middle and ring finger on top of watch-like things metal switches, which required a 65-pound pressure to be placed on to make it work.

The twin devices were made from Peter's late uncle's old watches (which were made from stainless steel) while coupled with a teflon turbine ejector so that the chemical composition Peter made would be released with the strength of 700 psi. The chamber (containing the chemical substance) itself was made from a few rusty metals that Peter found lying around. Overall the device had a simple objetive. To shoot out whatever chemical compositions Peter decided to make. The quality? Even though it looked aesthetically pleasing, Peter knew it was barely holding itself together.

'I really hope this works. Even if it does, I have to replace or modify it later.' Peter thought, a tingle of excitement running down his spine. After running all the calculations in his mind for the nth time, and then slowly put his right arm in a straight line and pointed at the wall. Gulping slightly to calm his nerves, Peter closed his eyes and lowered his middle and ring finger with enough pressure to activate the contraptions.

THWIP

Peter opened one of his eyes slightly and realized that the device worked. There was a thin web-like rope that shot from the device and was currently sticking on the wall. A grin formed on the teens face as he landed on his knees.

"Oh yeah! It worked it f##### worked! After a who the heck-how-many-cares-hours I finally got it to work! Aww right! My web-shooters work! Now to finally get some sle-" Peter's success was short-lived,however, as an alarm began to ring.

I'm waking up, All of the kids have their pumped up kicks\- Bzzzt.

Peter quickly turned it off and then checked the time, 6:00 a.m.

'Great, I have less than an hour of sleep and I have to go to school today. Why couldn't I have a coffee production power or something?' Thought Peter lazily as he entered the bath room.

'This day couldn't possibly get any worse.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sorry doing this in polaris viewer and cant use line break)~~~~

Undisclosed location, y'know from earlier- New York

"And to our last topic ladies and gentlemen. I assume you've all heard of the city's brand new captain of NYPD. " The Kingpin said, still talking to the crowd.

There were various grunts of approval and annoyance amongst the sea of individuals.

The kingpin of crime simply smirked. 'So they know how much of a pain in the ass this guy is huh.' Thought the crimelord.

"Ahh so I assume you've all heard of him and how much of a... What's the word I'm looking for?" Said the overweight crimelord while pausing for a dramatic effect.

"Aahh, yes. There's the word, threat to our operations. Not only is he a seasoned police man, he is also from California, a place more chaotic than New York. Another advantage from that is that he has probably never been in our turf so he hasn't been strong armed to our will like most of the cops are." Ranted the Kinpin. The criminals took the crimelord's word's seriously, knowing that ignoring them would be like making a deal with thr devil, it wasn't very smart.

Seeing as the crowd was a bit concerned and mesmerized by his speech, Kingpin took this as an urge to continue. "But alas, my friends. No problem is unsolvable. Despite this man's strengths, he has a teeny-tiny weakness. He has a daughter."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves and sounded relieved. Seeing this the criminal mastermind smirked, 'They're eager, that's good.'

"So who amongst you people would like to kidnap, I repeat kidnap, no killing. She's useless to us that way. The NYPD's new captain?" Asked the Kinpin. There was a few shouts of 'Awww' and other sounds of dissapointment. But Kingpin knew how to keep them all interested.

"Oh and theirs a bounty by the way." Added the Kingpin casually. There was another murmuring in the crowd this time of excitement.

'Hook, line, and sinker. Now all I need is someone that can take her without getting too much attention, but can still handle himself just in case someone will notice.' Thought the Kingpin.

There were various shouts of: "I'll do it boss!" and "I can handle it!", but one particular person caught Kingpin's attention. A man in a bright yellow jacket had calmly raised his hand.

"Ahh, Yes. Shultz! You can handle a simple kidnapping without nobody noticing can you?" Asked the Kinpin.

"Yes boss. And if someone does notice, well, they're in for a shock!" said the man wearing a yellow jacket.

"Alright, now, she studies in Midtown highschool and her name is..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(line break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A riverbank In Queens-New York

"-Yawn- Damn I'm so sleepy. Thankfully, I think this whole super-powered package gave me endurance, cuz' I pulled an all-nighter and I can still walk straight." Peter said, talking to himself.

He was currently wearing the red and blue jacket he wore last night, and it still smelled a bit like gasoline (though its very faint and only people with enhanced senses could pick it up) and a pair of old faded jeans with another pair of old sneakers. The brunette was currently walking near the river bank to clear his mind. And partially to talk to himself without anyone hearing. Because he sounded like a rambling crazy person.

"Ahh talking to thyself is so therapautic. Isn't it?" Asked Peter to no one in particular, because, well he was kinda alone. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Oh how I wish someone would drop from the heavens and talk to me." muttered Peter bitterly. As soon as those words left Peter's mouth, however, there was a low ringing at the back of his skull, and suddenly he heard, smelled almost every thing near the riverbank.

Particularly, a lilac scent descending upon him.

Peter looked up at the sky and saw a figure being bathed in sunlight slowling falling towards him. It was hard to make out the figures features, but Peter was 87% sure that it was a girl. The teen then began to realize that, the figure was not descending slowly, but was falling. Being the helping-obsessed-freak he is, Peter decided to catch her. With his face.

"Arrgh!" growled Peter as the figures knees planted on his face. Although he did feel a soft surface touch his hand when he staggered back wards. Peter(a bit dazed) shook his head and saw who the figure was.

The figure looked like a literal angel. She had long golden hair and baby blue eyes, with beautiful facial features. It was only complimented by her hourglass figure and her clothing. She had a black headband on her face, a green coat wrapped around her assets and wore jeans that hugged her thighs quite nicely. Her image is completed with a half heeled black shoes.

'Damn, she looks goooood.' was the only thought that came to Peter's mind. He was snapped out of his thoughts, however when the female stood up quickly and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm in quite a hurry and need to go to Midtown to enroll in aschooltherebye!" Said the girl quickly.

Although the last parts of her sentence was hard to catch, Peter understood it perfectly and grabbed her arm saying:

"Wait! It wouldn't happen to be Midtown High, would it?"

The girl turned her head and stared at him inquisitively.

"...Yes. Why do you ask?" Said the blonde bombshell with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Well I happen to study their and y'know, maybe I could help you get their." Peter said awkwardly. By now the blonde-haired woman had moved away from him by quite a few feet.

"Oh yeah!? And why should I trust you? You could kidnap me for all I know!" Said the girl, now on a devensive stance.

Peter's left eye twitched a bit and simply said:

"Lady look at me carefully. Do you think that I can freaking knock you out with this physique?! I can't even carry thirty pounds!" Ranted Peter.

"But still, you could have teargas or some form of chemical that can knock me out." returned the girl still looking dubious.

"Well I would need to access or smuggle from a police station for a teargas. And I would need an access for a lab and some chemicals to do that handkerchief trick that kidnappers use." replied Peter.

"Hmm you're right. You look like a nerd. Your arms are thin and so are your legs, so I think I can out run you. Deal. But first. What's your name?" said the girl while scanning Peter's body carefully.

"I dunno if I should be insulted by that, but my names Peter, Peter Parker." Answered Peter.

"Wait the same Peter Parker that entered a highschool physics tournament while he was still in middleschool and got 1st place?" Asked the blonde girl with awe.

"Although that was indeed me, the reports of my victory was greatly exaggerated." Peter said, a bit pridedul that someone recognized him for his scientific achievements.

"Omg! I'm so sorry I may or may not have implied that you were a kidnapper." said the girl looling a bit mortified.

"Oh don't worry, I've been called worse. Say, what's your name anyway?" Said while offering a handshake.

"My name, Is Gwen. Gwen Stacy." Said the blonde while shaking Peter's hand

-'-'-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N So yeah. Sorry I posted extremely late. school started here in the Philippines and I'm quite busy. Anyways, I hope that most of you comic book fans have heard that after secret wars(In Marvel) a whole lot of titles will be released. Including Amazing Spider-Pimp, I mean Spider -man and a new book dedicated to the spider-People of marvel. Anyways, are any of you excited for Spiderman coming back to the MCU? Because I am. Apparently, he's in highschool again, which is my favorite era (I happen to hate spiderman's new status quo being a millionare). Anyways XOXO see ya later!


	6. Learning to swing

**Disclaimer: I dont own crap. Only the story.**

 **An apartment complex near Midtown High- New York**

Herman Schultz was not a happy man.

He wasn't content with his life, with his choices. He desperately wanted to change where the direction of his life was going. Yet here he was, adjusting and repairing parts of his prized invention, the shock gauntlets. Well, technically they were sonic shooting gauntlets, but the other criminals thought that shock gauntlets was a more catchy name.

Herman dropped his inventions on the table (along with the screw driver he was using) he was working on and grabbed an outfit that looked like a... Well, there's only one way to describe how it looks.

The outfit was a sonic armor that Herman had created that could be used to block bullets, create a sonic force field, and was resistant to knife attacks. It had a chocolate brown color covering its head piece from neck, upper cranium, to nose while the sides were clored in yellow. The eye holes were covered with one way mirrors. The torso part had a long continuous color yellow from neck to waist and the sides were covered with "jacket" like brown vest. The arms were covered with yellow padding to prevent his own shock gauntlet from hurting him. While the legs were colored with more yellow padding up to his feet, which he was planning to wear boots with.

All in all the armor looked like it crawled out from a comic book. Which meant that it looked incredibly stupid, even Herman admitted it. But it was more for utility and function rather than aesthetic. It brought up a valid question from Herman's head though.

What was a brilliant man like Herman shultz doing by building a weapon of mass destruction like this? The answer was simple. To survive.

Herman slammed his fist on the table suddenly when he remembered a distant memory of how he got into this mess anyway. His face contorted in anger and he seethed, like he's done before.

'No, calm down Schultz, you need to get ready. Only a few more jobs till I'm finished.' Thought the troubled genius.

What was the job? To kidnap someone. Specifically a girl.

Now I bet you can feel his dilema.

Somewhere in Midtown, New York.

"WOAH!" Peter exclaimed as he was dragged by a sprinting Gwen Stacy towards their destination.

'I swear to which ever-living being out their controls my destiny, if I didn't have spider powers I would trip.' Thought Peter as he pretended to have a hard time keeping up with Gwen.

"Don't you (gasp) think that (wheeze) we should slow DOWN!?" Peter exclaimed as he pretended to wheeze and gasp for air.

"Huh, for a nerd you sure have high stamina. Wait, lemme guess bullies chase you all the time?" Said Gwen completely ignoring his question.

"Are you even listening!?"

"Hey you're the one who offered help, now ya gotta keep up!" Said Gwen Stacy as she ran seemingly not breathless yet.

"If I'd known that you were white Usain Bolt with boobs and blonde hair I woudn't have offered it!" Screamed Peter in fake frustration. Gwen giggled at his joke and kept up the pace.

"Anyways, what direction?" Asked Gwen slowind down a bit.

"Turn a left at the corner after Pizza Hut and then go straight until you reach a four way inter-section and then got to the upper-left paaaaarrrttt!" Half-screamed Peter as Gwen tightened her hold around his wrist. In any other occassion he would've blushed, but since he was getting dragged like a rag doll all he could do was sigh.

'I should've really stayed in bed.' Thought Peter. But then another thought entered his mind.

'I wonder how Cindy is doing.'

 **Midtown, New York**

Cindy Moon was not having a good day today. Her annoying spider powers nearly got her stuck next to a stove, made her break a plate, bend a spoon and take an electric outlet out of a wall. That wasn't even the worst of her problems. Some jackass tourists assumed that she was Chinese just because she looked Asian and that she lived in China town. Long story short, she nearly strangled the bastard when he teased her with a bunch of "Yellow Asians" jokes

And now? She just missed the school bus.

'Motherf*cking good way to start the day Cindy. Motherf*cking good start.' Cindy sarcastically thought to herself. It also didn't help that her hair was barely decent and that her mom had been telling her to wear more "conservative" clothing.

'This shirt doesn't even show much cleavage anyway.' Grumbled Cindy (pertaining to her yellow shirt with black stripes) as she strutted towards a bus stop. As she got closer, she saw a blonde girl dragging a bruntte male across the sidewalk, with the latter looking like he was barely keeping up. They also appeared to be arguing with each other. Now to a normal person, the squabbles wouldn't even be anywhere near hearable, but to an enhanced metahuman like Cindy? Well she could hear them just fine.

"Is that... Peter? What the hell is he doing with that blonde chick?" Mumbled Cindy as she squinted just to be sure.

'But I guess that the real question is, why the heck is that blonde chick with Peter?'

'Why the hell did I even decide to help this blonde?!' Peter asked himself as he and his... Er, acquaintance nearly got run over by a taxi cab.

"Get the f*ck out of the way you stupid teenagers!" Roared the taxi cab driver in anger. Gwen just gave him the finger/bird and continued to run. Peter on the other hand apologized.

"We're sorry!"

"Wow you are a complete and utter pussy." Gwen said in response to Peter's actions.

"Yeah well you've got a death wish and ... Well, you are an asshole." Replied Peter.

"Really that's the best you got? Asshole?" Laughed Gwen at the brunette's weak retort.

"I'm gonna guess that you've been called worse then huh?"

"A lot worse. Say are we close to the school now?"

"What ya' getting tired already. Anyways, only a few blocks away and we're there." Responded Peter as he continued to get dragged by the blonde teen. Gwen didn't respond anymore and just ran faster.

"You do know that we are like, 30 minutes early, right?" Peter asked.

"Wait! Your school doesn't start at seven?" Gwen asked, suddenly stopping (which nearly caused Peter to trip).

"Nope. It starts at seven thirty." Peter said, a smirk spreading across his face.

Gwen's face slowly started to contort into rage as she glared at Peter.

"Why didn't you tell me... Sooner?" Asked Gwen

"I assumed you knew I mean, you did read our school's pamphlets right?"

The rest of the trip wasn't as smooth as it was before (well, it wasn't really smooth before but now it was less smooth).

Midtown Highschool, New York

"Ow."

"Ow."

"YOWCH." Peter said as his ears were pinched again.

"Now we're even." Said a Gwen with a condescending smirk.

"Yes ma'am. And didja really have to drag me all the way here?"Replied Peter while rubbing his sore ears.

"Well I had to speed your effeminate ass up so..." Said Gwen with devious smile.

"-sigh- Well aren't you going to atleast thank me?"

"That's not how thank yous work dumbass." Said Gwen while Peter just rolled his eyes and headed for the school steps, with Gwen following suit.

"Well,see you around I guess. I still gotta go register and get my schedule y know." Suddenly dpoke out Gwen.

"Oh well, goodbye I guess?" Replied Peter.

"Don't be a stranger nerd boy."

"I won't be wise ass. Oh and the principal's office is literally just around the fifth corner of the school." Retorted the arachnid powered teen.

Gwen just stuck out her tongue and went inside the sea of students. Leaving Peter behind to think about what just happened.

"Well, that was the fastest I've made friends with someone next to MJ." Monologued Peter.

The brunette was interrupted from his thoughts when a familiar tingling sensation rung through the back of his skull. Due to being near the vicinity of his highschool, Peter winced hearing, smelling and seeing much more than what he wanted to. But he was a bit taken aback when heard/smelled a familiar blonde jock heading towards him.

'Oh well. Time for the daily bullying session.' Thought Peter. Peter didn't even budge when he felt Flash's strong arm around his neck encase him in a headlock.

"Listen up Parker. Your going to pretend that I stole your lunch money and then I'm gonna throw your back over that tree ya hear?" Whispered Flash

"Okay. That's pretty weak for you." Peter replied as the headlock got tighter.

"Shut up nerd. Don't get used to this treatment. I'm only doing this since your uncle died recently. So you gonna cooperate or not?" Asked Flash as he slightly loosened his hold.

" Of course. Say do you think it's sad that I'm far more used to getting beat up by you rather than having a normal day?" Peter asked rhetorically.

"Meh. Life sucks like that. Ok let's do this. Heads up nerd!"Replied the blonde jock while throwing Peter's bag up the tree near them. A few people 'oohed' and 'aahed' because of the scene that they made. Flash then lightly pushed Peter to the ground(in which Peter exaggeratedly fell to the ground) and laughed at the brunette teen.

After that, the crowd slowly began to disperse, and Peter looked up the tree.

'-sigh- Just 'cause he didn't beat me up that doesn't mean he doesn't piss me off.'Thought Peter as he clenched his fists making the knuckles white.

"Well Parker I'll take what I can get." Peter mumbled to himself as he planted his his hands on the bark of the tree that his bag was hanging from. The intelligent teen slowly began to scale the tree while he planted the soles of his feet on the bark of the tree. He finally reached the bag and grabbed it from the branch the bag was hanging from (breaking the branch in the process).

As he flung the bag onto his back and back flipped back to the ground and landed on the tip of his fingers and toes. The brunette teen sighed and went inside the school.

Unbeknowst to the brunette teen, warm brown eyes were watching him.

An entire school day later

"Aaaaahhh. Free at last." An exasperated and exhausted Harry Osborn said in relief whilst stretching his arms out in a wide radius.

"Aw come on Harry today wasn't that bad." Said Peter sheepishly.

"Oh you're just happy because Flash didn't beat you up today." Cindy Moon said, cutting in the two friends conversation. Harry laughed out loud at Cindy's joke. Peter simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hahaha. Can't you just let me be happy for one day." Replied Peter sarcastically.

" Speaking of letting you be happy. Why aren't you wearing your glasses today?" Asked Harry as the he put his hands over his head.

"Well, um you know contacts." Peter said in the least suspicious tone he could muster (which still ended up sounding awkward).

" Didn't you say that you hated contacts and that you'd rather make a deal with the devol than wear a pair of those again?"Questioned Cindy while she swept a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"Why are you asking me? I don't see you wearing glasses either wise girl." Retorted Peter with a smirk.

"Well for your information cobweb head, I too am wearing contacts." Countered Cindy. Before Peter could retort, Harry groaned loudly.

"Uuggghh. Listening to you too is like listening to an old married couple. Get a room if you're gonna flirt you two!." As Harry finished his remark the two blushing teens that he was insulting slapped him at the back of his head, while holding back their strengths of course.

"Ouch. That hurts a bit more than usual you jackasses." Harry said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what you get cor being an ass Harry!" Replied Cindy while crossing her arms under her (voluptuous) chest.

"Speaking of asses... Harry I think your father's Cadillac is here." Butted in Peter as he heard a familiar honk.

"Oh Bernard is here! Bye guys! Take care! And don't flirt too much, it gets annoying after a while." Yelled Harry while getting as far away from his friends as possible and towards the Cadillac that was waiting for him. Cindy just gave him the bird/finger and stuck her tongue out while Peter waved good bye.

"Who the hell rides on Cadillacs these days anyway?" Muttered Peter.

"Rich, rich people that's who." Replied Cindy. The two good friends laughed at the joke.

Awkwardness suddenly replaced the feeling of joy and the two became silent. Cindy and Peter were currently walking on the outskirts of Midtown Highschool. There were very few people that were currently walking on the same street and Peter recognized one of them (due to fheir long blonde flowing hair).

'Gwen.' Thought Peter. The brunette teen was about to greet the blonde but Cindy chose that moment to cut the silence.

"So... How are you and Aunt May." Asked Cindy with a dash of awkwardness.

"... Oh um, yeah we're-we're all right." Stuttered Peter.

"Ahh that-that's good." Replied Cindy with equal amounts of awkwardness.

The two teens continued to walk silently (and did I mention awkwardly too?).

'Come on just ask him. It'll be okay. I don't think he's in any room to object. But what if he doesn't feel the same? Ohhhh, what did your old friend always say? Oh, right. Woman up Cindy!' Thought a determined Cindy.

"So um, ah... Are you doing anything this week end Peter? I mean we could meet up at Coffee Bean and catch up. We haven't really talked much since y'know." Said Cindy with as much courage she could muster.

"Oh yeah sure that's great I'll invite Har-" Peter started.

"No just the two of us! I mean, just us." Interrupted Cindy.

"Oh yeah sure that's great I'll meet you there at-!" Peter's sentence came to an abrupt end when his ever useful "danger-sense" tingled.

'Holy-! Why is it tingling now? What could possibly-! Ohhhh no. Hell no!' Thought Peter as he saw/smelled/heard a man following Gwen Stacy. The brunette teen slightly flinched due to what he heard and smelled in the street.

"Earth to Peter! Hey!" Yelled Cindy, causing Peter to be cut off from his thoughts.

"Oh, um, ahh... I'll text you the time later. I just realized that I have to do something."Replied Peter a bit distractedly(Because he was looking at the guy following Gwen Stacy).

"Wait-!" Started Cindy.

"I'm so sorry I gotta go bye!." Said Peter hastily as he started to run at the general direction where Gwen was walking towards: an alley way.

'Why does it always have to be alleys?" Wondered Peter sarcastically. This left Cindy gaping with her mouth wide open. She didn't know what to feel. Was she offended by Peter leaving her in the middle of the street or happy that he was accepting her offer.

'I guess this is a victory then. I did achieve my goal.' Thought Cindy as she fist bumped into the air.

...

"Oh s******t, I gotta catch up." Peter muttered to himself. He nearly lost Gwen and the guy who was following her, but he was now just cat hing up.

The wall-crawling metahuman saw Gwen turn left outside the alley. The guy following closely after her. Peter started to sprint towards them to catch up, but he was far too saw the guy in a white (stolen, but he doesn't know) car with Gwen in the back seat.

'Wow, did the guy just leave the car their and Gwen's path was coincidentally also towards their? Great mother****ing coincidence.' Thought Peter as he ran towards the speeding car, but was too late this time.

"HEY!" Yelled Peter to try and get the car to stop but even he knew it was futile.

'Damn it! My only option now is the roof top. And I don't know what to do next. Oh well, make things up as I go, I guess.' By the time Peter finished that thought he had already scaled the wall and was running after the car. He also kept the hood of his jacket up whilst running. Various air conditioners, pipes and laundry lines were impending obstacles to the wall-crawler, but he easily just flipped, jumped, and acrobat-ed his way through those obstacles.

Peter had stopped as a large gap between the building he was currently standing on and the next made its prescence aware. Meanwhile, Peter saw the car that Gwen was in start to vet away further so Peter knew that he had to act quick.

'I should remove my bag, it might dampen my chances in surviving the jump. Why is my bag so heavy anyway. Wait a minute that's it! The devices that I've made are in their!' By the time Peter finished that thought he already took out the twin gauntlets that he was working on earlier and placed a cartridge on each of those gauntlets.

Peter didn't even take a deep breath as he jumped from the building, he didn't want to waste time. The brunette's danger-sense tingled again as if to say 'YOU MADE A STUPID ASS DECISION!' and as if it was instinctual, he placed two fingers on top of the gauntlet on his right hand and a thin string of white silvery string ejected from it and stuck to the right side of the building he was aiming for.

The arachnid powered teen quickly pulled on the web-like string and flung himself towards the street below.

"Wooooohhoooo!" Peter exclaimed as he fell, he caught sight of a lamp post and grabbed onto it to use it to swing upwards. As he sailed through the air, he caught sight of the speeding car and shot out more web-like ropes to other buildings.

'It's official! I'm Spider-Man and this is my web shooters!'

The web-head eventually caught up to the car and was directly above it. Once Peter saw this he pulled on the webbing and flung himself onto the nearest lamp post. Once the lamp post was close enought to the car Peter jumped towards it.

'Here goes nothing!'

...Seconds earlier...

"What the f*ck do you think you're doing huh jackass!" Screamed Gwen incredibly loudly towards the guy driving the car where she was being kidnapped on. Gwen's blonde hair was a bit tangled and messy, and so were her clothes. Her hands and feet were zip-tied separately and she was really angry at the moment.

"If you just shut up and cooperate then this can all be over sooner got it bitch!" Retorted the man with equal amounts of loudness.

Gwen shut up somewhat, but not because she was cooperating, but because she was gnawing on the zip ties on her hands. Once it was tightened enough she quietly slammed downwards with a mighty force and the zip-tie broke. After wards she quietly unzipped the zip tie on her leg and was preparing for the perfect time to strike the guy. It was weird that she was kinda used to this crap because she was the police captains daughter. But oh well, girls gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

The driver of the car turned his head to see what was happening, but before he could even speak Gwen head butted him in the face. More specifically, the nose.

"Gahhh! You bitch! I was planning to do this the easy way but now you gotta face the wrath of the Shocker!" Roared the 'Shocker' as he placed a hand on Gwen's head and mad it vibrate. A lot . This caused Gwen to be dazed and nauseated. The blonde then flopped to the back seat while holding her head in pain.

"Ugh. Final-!" The Shocker was interrupted from his grumbling by a figure in red and blue landing on the hood of his (stolen) car and punching threw the window and grabbing him by the collar. The figure didn't even give him enough time to react and just threw him out. The Shocker, Herman, thought that he was going to die. He closed his eyes accepting his death. But he suddenly felt himself land on a spider web. A human sized one.

"Goddammit! Couldn't even kill me right." Said Herman as he used his suit to generate strong sonic vibrations to free himself from the spider web.

\- - With Peter-

"Oh craaap."

Peter was currently reaching for Gwen Stacy after he threw a guy out a car's window. Man his life was weird. Anyway, he eventually tugged her by the arm and was carrying her fireman style when suddenly.

Honk Honk

SPIDER-SENSE-MOVE IT MOTHER*******!

Acting out of instinct he threw Gwen up the air and webbed her onto a lamp post while he jumped up 10 feet of the car and used his web shooters to fling it into the air with him. The brunette acted fast and wove a gigantic spider web in mid air to prevent the car from falling.

'Holy balls of Batman that was awesome!' Thought Peter excitedly as the adrenaline kicked in.

After the truck passed Peter immediately set the car down the street, because he knew that the web would only last for an hour at most. After that he also pulled Gwen down to the ground and the blonde immediately threw up.

'All is well and good. Now I must-! Danger sense!'Peter's thoughts were interupted when a FWOOSHH of sonic energy whizzed passed him. The only reason that he wasn't hit aas because he ducked at the right moment in time. Peter quickly turned around to see the guy he threw out the window shooting at him, and then immediately turned back around to eb a part of the hood of his jacket to his face.

Peter quickly grabbed the nauseous Gwen Stacy by the waist and carried/ swung her away to safety. After that Peter dropped her near a crowd and began to process the events that had transpired.

'Oh sh*t I'm fighting a super villain! Damn I'm unlucky.' Complained Peter to himself.

"Come here bug boy! I'll show you why they don't mess with the **Shocker**!" Taunted the man towards Peter. Peter gulped and began to feel goosebumps at his spine. Then he did something that he would be known very well for in the future.

He quipped.

"Spiders are arachnids ass wipe! But I guess I shouldn't be surprised because you look like a human vibrator!" As soon as those words left Peter's mouth, he immediately sprang into action. Jumping in the air and aiming his web shooters to the nearest building and shooting his webbing at it.

"Why you-! Get over here and face me like a man!" Retorted an angry Shocker who was shooting wildly in to the sky.

"Well that's something you wouldn't know about I mean, isn't that spandex?!" Peter half-yelled because he was avoiding the shocker's sonic blasts.

'Time to try an idea I just had.' Peter thought.

"Why you insolent fo- !Thwip" The Shocker was interrupted from his to-be counter quip by Peter firing a web ball that splattered across his face hurting his broken nose even more. The Shocker was stopped from his attacks by the webbing that covered both his eyes and mouth. Peter was about to take this into his advantage.

"Aww what's wrong Shocky?! Web got your face?!" Peter half-yelled as he webbed Shocker's chest, pulled Shocker towards him and gave Shocker a cross to the face. And then a knee to the gut . An elbow to the kneck and finally a kick to the chest. Miraculously, Shocker was still conscious. Although barely.

'Wow, I think I unloaded too much on the guy.' Thought Peter as he webbed Shocker to the wall, but he didn't see that the Shockers left arm was still free.

"Take this bug!" Shocker yelled as he shot out a blast at Peter. The brunette teen side stepped out ofthe way in time and grabbed the Shocker's gauntlet and pulled it from his arm.

"The name's Spider-Man ass wipe. Don't forget it." Said Peter before he kicked Shocker on the head to knock him out.

'Wow my first super-villain battle! That was awesome! A bit anticlimactic though. Oh well better destroy this tech. Wait, why should I? I'll just take it. It could be helpful after all.'

Wee woo weee woo.

As Peter heard the sirens of the police, he began to flee the scene, noticing how a few buildings were damaged.

'Gee. I better avoid those in the future.' Thougbt Peter.

-Murdock & Nelson's Law Firm, Hell's Kitchen

"Hey Foggy come over here." Said a brown haired man wearing a black suit with a red tie on it with sun glasses on his face. He was currently sitting on a couch with atv remote in hand watching, er, hearing the tv.

"Yeah? Wat'cha need Matt?" Said a fat blonde man wearing a navy blue suit and a tie.

" Look at the tv screen please." Was all that Matt said.

Foggy obeyed and watched the news.

"Holy crap! A super hero!? I knew it! It's about god damn time!" Exclaimed Foggy but then notoced a trace of a smirk on Matt's face.

"So why are you happy?" Asked Foggy. Matt just 'looked' at him and then at the tv. The wheels on Foggy's head turned and he realized what Matt was implying.

"Oh no no no no no no no! Just no Matt! I helped you cover for college, pass your bar exam , discover your father's killer and cover for you studying ninja-ism, but I'm not gonna help you be a super hero!" Screamed Foggy. Matt just raised an eyebrow at him and Foggy relented.

"Fine. What's your super hero name going to be anyway?"

"A man without fear. A **Daredevil** if you will.

-Bayville- Westchester, New York-

Two old looking men were playing an intense version of chess.

"Check." Said the younger looking one with gray hair and a violet suit.

"Check." Countered the bald one on a wheel chair and a blue suit.

Before the other could counter attack, an attractive woman with white hair and ebony skin entered the room. She was wearing a white blouse that contrasted her skin and skinny jeans that hugged her legs. She was an hour glass figure, and she had urgent news.

"Profesor, Eric, Have you two seen the news?" Asked the attractive white haired woman.

"Not yet Ororo. Why do you ask?" Said the bald old man.

"Proffesorwe think there is a mutant on the loose." said Ororo

"It could just be another one of those metahumans." Countered the old man who could stand.

"Now, now, Eric. Don't be hasty to judge." Replied the old bald man in the wheel chair gently.

Eric just raised his arm forward and suddenly a tablet flew towards him and he used it.

"Hmm, perhaps it is a mutant, Charles." Said Eric.

"Well if it is, then he is going to have an **X-traordinary** time." Said Charles.

"Really? An X pun?" Said Eric while Charles rolled his eyes.

 **A/N Hello guys I'm so sorry for the delays this chapter had. I had some things to deal with.**

 **Any ways, we finally get to Peter's first supervillain fight. Surprise surprise, he won. I also put in a few easter eggs for some marvel characters, I think it's obvious who they are. Did you guys like this chapter and have any of you watched the brand new Marvel's Ant Man? What are your thought's on it? Review below and let me know. And as always if you ahve complaints don't just go straigbt up rage mode on me please? Alright thanks again for the support and see you next time( which is a long time from now, m' _Whe-where am I'_ A brunette teenager thought. He rubbed his eyes as he was standing in the middle of a dark abyss.**


End file.
